The Amazing SpiderMan SPIDERMAN 2
by mrjop2
Summary: A year after where the movie left off. Peter strugles with being a hero while a close mentor of his, Dr. Otto Octavius, turns to crime after a lab accident. Spidey picks up a new partner while a new girl in college competes with MJ for Pete's affection.
1. I am Spiderman!

THE FOLLOWING STORY VERSION OF WHAT I THINK WILL HAPPEN AFTER THE FIRST MOVIE. THIS IS A FIRST OF A SERIES OF STORIES CONTINUING THE ADVENTURE WHERE THE MOVIE LEFT OFF. THIS STORY IS MY GUESS AT WHAT MAY HAPPEN IN THE SEQUEL THIS NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGMENT IS MEANT. THIS IS WRITTEN FOR PURE ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY! SEND ANY REVIEWS TO JOSH0311@RCN.COM  
  
SPIDER-MAN 2  
  
  
"In the end, we all have a life story that needs to be told: stories of triumph, stories of struggle and perseverance, and even stories of love. My story, like many others, have all of these, but my story is a little different than most you have heard. You see; I was your typical science nerd, that would always fall victim to being harassed and picked on."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The bus turned the corner and began to accelerate. Once again, Peter knew, that the bus was not going to stop for him. "Hey wait!" Peter began to chase after the but. "Stop the bus!" Peter screamed as he banged on the side of the bus. All the kids on the bus began to point out at Peter and laugh hysterically.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"You see, that is me. Peter Parker, just your high school science nerd. I wasn't really anything exciting to look at. I know, you've heard this story before, but please bare with me. You will remember that beautiful young girl with the red hair was the one who had the bus driver stop to let me on. As you remember, that is Mary Jane, my next-door neighbor since I was six years old. I always had a crush on her, but never had the courage to ask her out because of my reputation in the school. At that time, she was dating a man named Flash Thompson, the high school jock and the high school jerk, and bully. This was me and my life in my high school."   
  
~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"This is Britney Colbine of WNNN news reporting to you live in New York City, where a group of terrorists have taken control over one of these towers you seen behind me. They have taken over a hundred hostages and is rumored to have with them a nuclear bomb."  
  
On the polished tiled floor sat in a neat line of frightened hostages. Mothers were holding their frightened sons and daughters, newlyweds were holding on tight to each other, and boyfriend tried to comfort their girlfriends. There was even one young punk man who hid behind his girlfriend.  
  
The terrorists were all dressed in military uniforms and black vests. Many of them held fully automatic machine guns. Several kept them pointed at the hostages as others were working on setting up the bomb.  
  
"Shut up!" One of the terrorists began to scream as some of the frightened hostages. "I said, shut up!" he took the handle of his machine gun and cracked the side of his head open with it.  
  
Outside, over twenty police cars parked around the tower, with their lights twirling. All the officers had their guns cocked and in hand as they used their cars as a shield. Up in front was the chief of police speaking into the building with a loudspeaker. "This is the chief of police. We have the place surrounded, there is no escape. We need to negotiate the release of your hostages!"  
  
"Look up there!" one of the officers pointed up into the sky. "It's Spider-Man!"   
  
~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"This is me now."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Above the skyline, swinging on web lines, a masked figure dressed in a red and blue costume. The red parts of the costume were covered in black web lines. Most of his legs, his entire back, and more than half of his front was covered in blue. The mask was all red with the black spider lines. There were two large white-eye pieces outlined in black. He swung from web line to web line, swiftly with skilled acrobatics.   
  
He swung above the large tower and let go of the web. He somersaulted as he fell to the roof, landing smoothly on his two feet. Spider-Man ran towards the door.  
  
Inside, one of the terrorists used the head of his machine gun to slightly move the blind so he could take a peep outside. Another terrorist joined him at the window. "They want to negotiate!"  
  
The other terrorist laughed. "They have no clue what is about to transpire! New York City will be a symbol to the United States if the government dares oppose us!"  
  
The two terrorist laughed as they turned around and walked off. The one who had looked out the window followed the other terrorist when a web line attached itself to the nap of his neck and pulled him up towards the ceiling quickly. The other terrorist didn't notice that his comrade was missing. He joined another one of his terrorist comrade who was watching over a section of hostages. "This demonstration would have been more efficient if the mayor were here as he planned, but no matter. He'll go down with his city sure enough."  
  
A finger tapped them both on their shoulders. They turned around when webbing covered both of their mouths. A web line connected to their backs and pulled them towards a pillar.  
  
The hostages looked up at the ceiling where they saw Spider-Man crawled by the chandelier. Spider-Man looked down to the hostages and placed a finger on the mask where his lips were. He scoped the situation, allowing the chandelier to hid him from the terrorist's view. From what he sensed, there were at least five more terrorists in the near vicinity.   
  
Down below, he saw another terrorist walking by the hostages and noticed his two comrades tied to pillars by his spider webbing. He turned to run to warn his other comrades but Spider-Man shot a web line which connected to the heal of his ankles. With a tug, the terrorist fell flat on his face. Spider-Man covered the fallen terrorist with webbing, sticking him down onto the tiled floor.  
  
Spider-Man let go of his grip on the ceiling and landed on the tiled floor flat on his feet. Up ahead of Spider-Man was the nuclear bomb waiting to be completed. The four remaining terrorist saw Spider-Man now. "Kill him!" The leader screamed as he rushed to the nuclear bomb and rushed to complete it. The three remaining terrorists charged at him with their guns pointed at him.   
  
Spider-Man fired web lines, with precise aim, connecting with the heads of two of the machine guns, and he pulled them out of their hands. The terrorist with the only remaining machine gun open fired at him. Spider-man shot a web line onto the ceiling, and he slid up the line avoiding the gun fire. He fired another web line ahead of him, and began to swing as he lowered himself low enough to swing kick the center terrorist to the ground, causing the other two to fall to the side. Spider-Man landed onto the ground as he shot a web line that made contact with the two standing Terrorists in the chest.   
  
Using his spider strength, he pulled n the web line, crossing his arms into an X, and the two terrorists flew towards him but collided into each other half way to him, rendering both men unconscious. The third terrorist got to his feet, and realized that he had dropped his machine gun. He looked around hurriedly to find his gun, but before he could find it, an uppercut from Spider-Man knocked him out cold.  
  
Spider-Man looked ahead and saw that the terrorist leader was nearly completed with constructing the bomb. He twisted the final two wires together and four red zero's appeared on the CLD screen. He was about to push the activation button until he was pulled away from the bomb. Spider-Man pulled him away with a web line. With a angry growl, he stood up and ripped out a machete. "My, what a knife you have. Let me guess, that's the knife you use to carve your thanksgiving turkey?'  
  
The terrorist leader charged at Spider-Man, screaming like a mad man. Using his right wrist, he shot webbing at the knife until his entire hand most of the knife was wrapped in a large ball of web. He tried to shake the webbing off, but to no avail. Spider-Man shot a web line, which connected to his chest. Spider-man pulled him forward and clotheslined him to the ground.   
  
* * * *   
  
The twin glass doors opened abruptly, which had all the police officers on high alert and fingers on the triggers. Confusion began to flow through all the police officers as out of the doors, all the hostages began to run out of the tower.  
  
As soon as all the hostages were out, all the police officers and the SWAT stormed into the tower. Inside, they found all eight of the terrorists tied together in a bundle with thick webbing. The chief of police smiled as he and everyone else lowered their weapons. "Thank you Spider-Man!" 


	2. The New Girl

"You look at superheroes like Superman and Batman, and you might think my life as a superhero was similar to theirs. The truth is, my life is much more complicated then theirs. Superman and Batman were loners very no loved ones to keep their secret identity from in order to keep them protected. Me, you might say, I have the most unique and complicated relationships you can think of.  
  
"There is my Aunt May. Recently, my Uncle Ben was murdered when I was just starting to understand that with great power comes great responsibility. She is my only living relative. My mother and father had died in a plain crash when I was little. She doesn't know about my secret life of a superhero. Truthfully, she doesn't really like Spider-Man. She is convinced that all masked people are evil ever since the Green Goblin paid her a visit.   
  
"You all know about Mary Jane, the women I have loved since the fourth grade. The hardest decision I had ever made was when she told me that she loved me, and to tell her that all I have to give was my friendship. Everything inside of me wanted to grab her into my arms and never let her go, but as my bout with the Green Goblin taught me, that anyone is close to me will pay a price for the stand I take. If any harm ever came to Mary Jane, I would never forgive myself.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Peter was carrying his Nuclear Physics textbooks as he was walking through courtyard of the University of Columbia. The courtyard was full of students chatting with their friends, girlfriends, and boyfriends. Entering the courtyard was someone Peter had not expected, but it did bring great pleasure to see her face. He rushed over to great her. "Hi MJ!"  
  
A bright, radiating smile came over MJ. "Peter! I didn't know this was your college?"  
  
"Yea. I take a few courses when not doing photography for the Daily Bugle," Peter smiled embarrassedly. I didn't know you were going to college?"  
  
"Well, my acting career is off to a slow start, so I decided to take a few courses so I can get a better job than waiting tables."  
  
"You're not giving up on acting are you? You are so good at it."  
  
"Not entirely. I'm only going to do this until I get an acting job. So, what are you studying?"  
  
"You're going to make fun of me," Peter shook his head.  
  
"No I'm not! C'mon, tell me."  
  
Peter caved in and showed her his textbooks. "I'm studying a little bit of Nuclear Physics."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with that. You have a thing for science,"  
  
"Well, I guess I was afraid you would think I was a nerd or something."  
  
"Peter, you know how I feel," Mary Jane placed a hand on her shoulder. Both of them remembered the conversation at Peter's Uncle Ben's grave. Mary Jane took her hand off his shoulder, remembering that day that still hurt her. She smiled weakly and walked off.  
  
Peter sighed, upset at himself. He had messed everything up. He never wanted to hurt Mary Jane that way. Again, no matter what he did, he always ended up hurting the ones he loved. Was this his reward for being a superhero?  
  
A friend of Peter's named Bobby interrupted his thoughts when came up from behind him. "Hey Pete! Did you see the new girl on campus?"  
  
"Who?"   
  
"She's over there. She has come here all the way from Paris, France. Her name is Felicia Hardy."  
  
Peter looked to where Bobby was pointing. Hanging out with a group of girls was an attractive young girl with perfect white hair. She definitely stood out from the crowd because of her hair. "Wow, I never seen hair like that." Peter looked at Bobby who was staring at her. "You like her, don't you?"  
  
"She's alright, but Flash has already taken' to her," Bobby replied.  
  
"I have to go, class is starting in five minutes, and we have a guess lecturer." With that Peter began to rush towards the academic building. 


	3. A Lecture from Dr Octavius

Peter arrived just before the class began. He entered the double wood doors entering the great lecture hall. There were six rows, each row elevated above the row below. The chairs formed a semi-circle around the desk of the professor, and behind the desk was a roll-chalk board.   
  
Peter sat in the seat three rows down, on the right end of the center aisle. He placed his books under his seat when he noticed Felicia Hardy enter the room. Her presence lit up the room like nothing Peter had ever seen. He was amazed that she was into the Nuclear physics.   
  
The professor who stood in front of his desk interrupted his thoughts. He had a lapel microphone connected to his jacket collar. "Okay, if everyone can take their seats." All the students obeyed their professor. When the last one was sitting, he nodded at the students. "Today we have a guest lecturer. He is nuclear physicist, and a former atomic-research consultant. He is currently researching and specializing in telepathy. May I introduce to you Dr. Otto Octavius!"  
  
A chunky sized man entered from the side door and stood in front of his desk. His brown hair covered his round head well, and his black eyeglasses almost made him look like an overweight Jerry Lewis from the Nutty Professor. He spoke in his heavy German accent. "Thank you Professor. I was invited here today to talk to you a little about what I do. As you have just heard, I have recently took on a project of researching a little about telepathy. Now, it is common knowledge in and outside of all science that the average human uses about ten percent of their brains. I want you all to use your imaginations. What would happen if the average human used all one hundred percent of their brains? Can anyone give me some possibilities?"  
  
Many hands were raised. Dr. Octavius pointed at one of them. The student that was chosen stood up. "Well, I know I would get perfect grades in all my classes!"  
  
All the students laughed and even Dr. Octavius had a chuckle. "Very true. You would have extreme intelligence that surpasses everyone else. What else? How about you?" Dr. Octavius pointed to Peter.  
  
"Psychic abilities?" Peter Volunteered.   
  
There were many mocking laughs pointed towards Peter, but Dr. Octavius raised up his hands to silence the laughs. "Believe it or not, that is an excellent answers. Most scientists believe that you would develop psychic abilities; not in the way of reading people's mind, but in moving things with just the simple thought.  
  
"Yes, having full access of one's brain would increase our intelligence and give us ability to move inanimate objects with the simple mind, but it would do more than just that. It would be like having two brains, each one focusing on something totally different.   
  
"Let me put it this way, if you had four hands, instead of two, one pair of hands can be used changing the oil in your car while you use your other two hands were fixing a computer. Now imagine having six or eight hands, like an octopus! Having a hundred percent usage of your brain will allow you to be able to concentrate on eight different things at the same time!"  
  
* * * * 


	4. Opportunity of a Lifetime

After the class, the professor called Peter down to the front while all the students marched out of the lecture hall. "You wanted to see me, professor?"  
  
"Not me," He replied as he turned to face Dr. Octavius. "Dr. Octavius, this is Peter Parker!"  
  
"Parker!" His face lit up with pleasure.   
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir!" Peter smiled, not able to believe that he was being introduced to one of the greatest scientific minds in the world.  
  
"No, it's my pleasure. I was a close friend of Dr. Norman Osborn before he died." That name shook Peter's nerves. Peter can only remember him as the Green Goblin, the one who attacked Aunt May, and attempted to kill Mary Jane and himself. "I have visited him on numerous occasions over at Oscorp for many years until Quest bought Oscorp out. He and I were good friends and told me a lot about you. You were like a son to him. I happen to read your research paper based on his research on nano technology. It was quite excellent. There are only a handful of student in high school around the world who are able to understand Dr. Osborn's research. You are quite intelligent."  
  
"Thank you, Dr. Octavius!" Peter was excited to receive high praises from such an intelligent man.  
  
"I am at the stage, that I am too young to retire, but too old not to think about what is going to happen when I do retire. I want to pass on my knowledge to someone who will continue where I leave off." Dr. Octavius handed Peter a business card. "I want you to come and visit me at my lab a few miles from here. I am looking to start mentoring an apprentice, and I hope you will consider taking that job."  
  
"Oh wow! Really?" Peter was beside himself. This was an opportunity of a lifetime! "Yea, I am very interested!"  
  
"Glad to hear you say that. When you come and visit, the details of everything will be made clear. Make no mistakes, Mr. Parker, what I am offering you is no easy thing. It will be the hardest work you will ever experience, but in the end, I have a feeling that you will become the next great scientific mind, surpassing even myself and Dr. Osborn."  
  
"I will, sir, thank you!" Peter ran like an excited young boy running for the ice cream truck! 


	5. Parker vs Brock

"Tell me, Robbie, how is it that this Parker kid can bring me superb photos of that spider freak and anything else I ask of him, while that Brock kid, who is under my payroll, continue to bring this crap!" J. Jonah Jameson slam-dunked the folder of photos down his paper shredder.  
  
"Eddie is a good photographer, just like all the other photographers in the Daily Bugle, but Peter Parker is unlike any photographer we have ever seen. Parker is the best photographer this company, and any other company has seen. These pictures are unreal!"  
  
"If he is that damn good, then why is he not working for me?" Jonah returned.  
  
"Because we don't have any more available positions for...!"   
  
"Then make room!" Jonah interrupted. "Why should my competitors be able to make money off of that Parker Kid? That kid's got talent! I want that talent all for myself! Get rid of this Eddie Brock fellow!"  
  
"But Eddie has been with us for two years already! He's got potential!"  
  
"Potential you say?" Jonah lit up another cigar and took a puff. "Then let's do this: for the next four weeks, Parker and Brock will be given assignment by me. In those weeks. If Parker has more photos on the front page, then I want him on my payroll, and I want Brock fired! Well, what are you waiting for, tell Brock to see me and I will give him his assignment."  
  
Robbie nodded with a sigh and exited out of his office. At that moment, Peter entered the office. "Ah, Parker, get your ass in here! I hope you have some decent pictures of that Spider-Man versus the terrorist incident."  
  
"Yes I do, sir!" Peter handed him the folder as he sat down in the right seat.  
  
Jonah opened the folder and there were several photos. There was a very clear and crisp picture of Spider-Man crawling on the ceiling above the heads of the terrorists. He flipped to the next photo to see Spider-Man pulling two terrorists with two web lines, into each other. He flipped to the third to see Spider-Man swinging at three terrorists, with his feet out, smashing into the middleman. He flipped to the fourth and final picture to see Spider-Man pulling a terrorists up off the floor from the ceiling."  
  
"Good job kid! You've just made another three hundred bucks! How would you like a job at the Daily Bugle?"  
  
"Really sir?"  
  
"Of course, really," Jonah replied. "But first, you have to prove how good you are compared to one of our photographers. If you have more front-page photographs in a month's time than our other photographer, then his job is yours. You both will have the same assignments. My first assignment for you will be to find that wall crawler fighting with some other super villain! Since the Green Goblin was taken out, our infamous web head has been slipping from front-page news. The town is getting bored with any news dealing with Spider-Man. He's becoming a nuisance and the town is beginning to think that he's taking away the jobs of many good police officers. Don't get me wrong, I can't stand that psychotic web head, but I can't afford to lose the one thing that is making my paper the number one paper in New York. I need something exciting. I want you to get that to me as soon as possible. There has to be more of those freaks out there! Well, go, already!" Jonah said handing him his slip of paper.  
  
Peter stood up and walked out of the office and up to the secretary's desk. He didn't know what to think about his assignment. It was he who would have to fight this super villain, and after his experience with the Goblin, he wasn't too anxious about running into another one. 


	6. Dinner with Aunt May

Peter was home where his Aunt May paid him a visit. Like always she wanted to make him a nice home cooked dinner for a change. Since Harry moved out, Peter's main diet had consisted of whatever a package of television dinner included. Peter was almost thankful for a real meal for once. Peter was sitting at the table as Aunt May brought in the last item: a bowl of mashed potatoes. "Eat up, Peter. God knows when you have had a decent meal."  
  
"It's been a long time. Thank Aunt May!" Peter reached for the bowl green beans and started dishing some out on his plate.  
  
"I don't quite understand why Harry moved out, leaving you all alone in this giant apartment," Aunt May commented as she sat her self down.  
  
"Harry wanted to move back into his father's mansion in respect of his father. His father left him the sole heir of Oscorp. He decided to sell it to Quest Aerospace so he could live his own life. With the money he made with that, and the money he made from Mr. Osborn's life insurance, he agreed to keep paying his share of the rent even though he wanted to stay in his mansion. I believe he plans to sell the mansion eventually, but I think he wants to keep it for now so he can be alone."  
  
"Well, you can't blame Harry for mourning over his father. That evil Spider-Man had no right to take his fathers life, no matter how much of a creep Norman Osborn was."  
  
"Aunt May, Spider-Man did not kill Mr. Osborn. There was nothing he could do to save Mr. Osborn. Not even Spider-Man is perfect."  
  
"Never the less, all those costumed heroes and villains are nothing but bad news. There is just no excuse for going above the law. Leave the hero business to the professionals like the police or fire fighters!" Aunt May put down the platter of turkey and looked over at Peter. "Peter, I know that you seem to be this Spider-Man's unofficial photographer, but please promise me that you will be careful. I've lost your Uncle Ben, and I don't want to loose you too."  
  
"I'll be careful, Aunt May!"  
  
Aunt May smiled. "I want you to know, Peter, that I am very proud of you and all that you have accomplished. That internship program sounds wonderful and your Uncle Ben would have been proud as well. You are really making a name for yourself. What confuses me is why you turned Mary Jane down. You've had the biggest crush on her, and she has already told you how she feels about you. Why are you afraid of letting her into your life? "  
  
Peter finished chewing what was in his mouth before answering. "I don't know if I can explain it to you, Aunt May. My life is...rather complex."  
  
"Peter, your just a young man, just beginning your life in the big world. Your too young to have a complex life."  
  
Peter shrugged. "I started early, I guess."  
  
Aunt May shook her head. "You don't have to tell me, if you would like, but you can't keep to yourself forever. You can't shut out your heart from the world. Mary Jane still have strong feelings for you. She won't be there for you forever. If you wait too long, you may loose her."  
  
The thought of loosing Mary Jane was something Peter did not like to dwell on. He loved her with all his heart, but he could not do anything about it. His life as a superhero would not allow it. He could not endanger Mary Jane's life by getting involved with her. His enemies would take advantage of their relationship. He would not put her in that situation. 


	7. A Visit to the Lab

Peter arrived at the laboratory the next day. It was a huge complex, twice the size of Oscorp. When Peter walked through the glass revolving door, he was blown away. It looked like a major corporation rather than a laboratory. There were people dressed in white doctor suites. There were others who were dressed in business suits with identification bags connected to their chest pockets. Peter felt a little out of place, dressed casually. The foyer was very bright since the entrance wall was made of glass. The sun shining through the glass reflected off the pure white walls. There was not one other color that could be found on the building itself except for occasional paintings nailed to the wall.  
  
Peter walked down the five black and white marbled steps and walked forward towards the white information desk. With each step he took, he could here the tapping of his footsteps on the marble tiled floor.   
  
The lady sitting behind the white desk wore a head set that was connected to her phone. The headset was hard to see through her long dark brown hair; the only thing Peter could see of the headset was the microphone reaching in front of her mouth. "Excuse me, I'm here to see Dr. Octavius?"  
  
" I'm sorry sir, but this is a science laboratory. No visitors are allowed back in the laboratory. This is to avoid any form of contamination to dangerous experience."  
  
"It's quite alright, Mrs. Walbeck," the familiar German accented voice walked up from behind Peter. Peter turned and was greeted by Dr. Octavius. He was dressed in his white scientist robe with an unusual green edging and green slacks. On his eyes he wore dark black shades shaped like protective goggles. "This young boy here may be working here as my apprentice."  
  
"Very well," the secretary said, half sarcastically.  
  
"Here is your temporary pass, which will allow me to show you around some of the less restricted areas of the laboratory that I work in. In actuality, this complex houses three or four different types of laboratories. This complex is unlike anything anywhere." The building's value alone comes to ten million."  
  
* * * *  
  
From the Balcony, leaning on the solid glass railing with a golden bar on the top, was a very large man. He was bigger than most sumu wrestlers in Japan, and much stronger. He was not only physically strong, but business wise as well. He was one of the strongest men in New York. The media would flock to him wherever he was out in public. He owned many various business, his prize business is in spices. He had a large golden ring on his right index finger. His hand was itching to hold a cigar, but he was not allowed to smoke on the promises. The lights reflected off his large bald head. He watched as Dr. Octavius and the young boy go into the lab. "Well, Mr. Maxim, what do you think? If I am right, I can make a fortune off this place."  
  
"Yes, you could stand to make millions if you pull it off. Bill Maxim replied, the financial advisor of Wilson Fisk replied.   
  
"Do you doubt my abilities? Am I not the Kingpin of the underworld and a legitimate business man? I have the world at my bidding, and you doubt that I can't pull a simple little insurance fraud here?"   
  
"I don't doubt your ability at all, Mr. Fisk! I would not dare doubt you, but as you know, 'business' has been slow the last year ever since Spider-Man first came on the scene."  
  
Just the name brought a bitter taste to his mouth. "That wretched menace has cost me millions of dollars, but I have taken steps to assure the Spider-Man will no longer be a nuisance to me. Tonight, Spider-Man will meet his match."  
  
* * * *  
  
Peter didn't say much during the tour of the lab, but he was very impressed by his surroundings. He was passing Dr. Octavius' station where he saw what looked like a large metal backpack with four metal arms each with a three-uni-digit claw at the end.  
  
"Dr. Octavius, what's that?  
  
Dr. Octavius smiled. "I haven't officially given it a name, but that is my invention. I hate my human limitations quite often, so I use this little invention. I put on a head band, and I can mentally control those four arms to do whatever task I want while I can concentrate on something else."  
  
"So this is what you were talking about at the lecture yesterday," Peter replied.  
  
Dr. Octavius laughed. "You are very bright. Yes, I had that invention in my mind. It's really the only reason why I did research on Telepathy."   
  
Dr. Octavius brought Peter to his personal desk, at the far end of the laboratory. He sat in office chair and rolled himself to the desk. "So, Mr. Parker…may I call you Peter?"  
  
"Peter is fine, sir!" Peter nodded.  
  
"Well, Peter, I want to first emphasize that what I am offering you is not going to be an easy way out of college, nor is it going to be easy in any aspect. I expect you to continue your education until you get your doctrine. Taking three classes per semester, you should be done in a little over ten years. I expect you to be here three or four hours a day, four days a week. While you are working on your associates degree, you are here voluntarily. Afterwards, you will start making a little bit more money at each lever afterwards. So, for now, you are also going after find a full time job so you can have money to support yourself."  
  
"I may have just gotten a full time position at the Daily Bugle as a photographer," Peter informed him.  
  
"That will work," Dr. Octavius nodded. "So as you now know, this is going to be very hard work, but in the end, by the time you graduate, I think you will have a head start at becoming one of the greatest scientific minds in America. It's up to you if you want to do this or not. If you think you can handle it, I would love to have you. If it's a little to much for you to handle, then by all means, don't do this."  
  
"I am very interested, Dr. Octavius, and I know I will be able to handle this. It is beyond my wildest dreams to get to work next to a great scientific mind like you."  
  
Dr. Octavius smiled. "Well, you have earned this opportunity. I have not seen such talent in such young man who has yet to even attain an associates degree." 


	8. MJ and Felicia

The bell Rang and class had dismissed for the day. He had packed up with lightning speed and ran out of the class room. He was hoping to find Mary Jane somewhere on Campus. She didn't know, but he had learned her schedule and knew approximately where she may be found at certain times. Of course, there was always a good possibility that she could be elsewhere for whatever reason. He had to hope that there was no unforeseen circumstances.   
  
To his pleasure, there was none. He found Mary Jane just leaving her last class for the day. She did not have her normal cheery smile like she usually had on her face in public. She had the face she usually had when she stormed out of her home during her high school years, after fighting with her father. "Hey MJ!"  
  
She immediately smiled, hoping to hide her feelings like she always did around Peter. "Oh, hi Peter! Were you waiting for me or something?"  
  
"No, I just happened to be passing by."  
  
"You really have a knack for that. Maybe I should be suspicious." Mary Jane laughed gently.  
  
"So, MJ, why do you look so gloomy."  
  
"I'm not gloomy, everything is going great!"  
  
Peter shook his head gently. "MJ, I know you better than that. I can see in your eyes that you are not happy. I've been told that I am a great listener."  
  
Mary Jane smiled sweetly. "That you are. I can always talk to you, and you are always there to listen. The truth is, I am starting to become a little depressed. My heart is in acting, not in holding a desk job. I feel like I'm wasting my life here. I feel like I'm trapped and there is no way out."  
  
Peter had wanted to tell her about his day at the lab, but right now, she needed someone to listen to her. His news can wait another day. "Well, I know that this college has a drama club. They two plays every semester, and probably go on trips to see plays and special seminars. Have you thought about joining that?"  
  
Mary Jane smiled as she looked into his eyes. "The thought had never occurred to me. That sounds like exactly what I need. The answer is so simple, and I totally overlooked it. That's what I love about you Peter. You are always there to listen and to help me in any way you can. You are very special Peter."  
  
"I'll always be there Mary Jane."  
  
"That's enough about me. How was your day at the science lab?"  
  
Peter smiled. "I'm going to do it. This is a chance of a lifetime. I get to work side-by-side by one of the greatest scientists in the world, and learn everything he knows. It's more than I could ever hope for myself."  
  
"Yes, I think it would be great for you. You give so much of yourself, and you deserve an opportunity like this. I am happy for you Peter." Mary Jane so much wanted to place a hand on his face the way she did before his Uncle Ben's grave site. "I have to get going now. I'll come by and visit sometime."  
  
"That will be great. Maybe we can have dinner with Aunt May sometime."  
  
"I would love that. Good-bye Peter.  
  
Peter watched her walk of amongst the other students until he could see her no longer. He slowly made his way towards the courtyard where there was a giant fountain in front of the main academic building. Surrounding the fountain were wooden benches where several students sat and reminisced. Other students saw on the lawn or on the brick edge of the fountain.   
  
Peter was walking past the fountain when Felicia Hardy came from one of the benches with a smile on her face, made her way towards him. "You are in the same class as I am."  
  
"I believe so," Peter replied. "I've seen you in the lecture hall."  
  
"I've seen you too. My name is Felicia Hardy," She reached out with her right hand.  
  
"I'm…"  
  
"Peter Parker, I know. I hear the talk from all the students. There aren't many students who run a near perfect average in a single class."  
  
Peter did not reply. He had no interest in bragging about himself. "Yea. Anyway, I hear that you come from France. If I may say so, I don't hear much of French accent."  
  
Felicia smiled. "I was born here in America. My family and I moved to France when I was eight. I know how to speak French fluently, but I am told quite often that when I speak English, I don't have a French slur in my speech."  
  
"Very interesting," Peter replied.  
  
"So, Peter, what else do you enjoy beside science?"  
  
Peter had to think about that. Besides science and being Spider-Man, there was no time left for him to enjoy anything else. "Nothing much, I suppose. Just hanging around."  
  
Felicia laughed. "You're cute."  
  
Peter began to feel awkward. "I should get going. I got to go to work." Peter began walking.  
  
"What do you do?" Felicia asked, walking besides him.  
  
"I am a freelance photographer for the Daily Bugle for now. In the near future that might turn into a full time job if I work hard these next few weeks."  
  
"Wow, that's fantastic. Then I can expect to see some of your photos in the newspaper in the near future?"  
  
"Well, it's more of a tabloid than it is a Newspaper."  
  
"It's still good. You can be famous someday! Your pictures may someday be found on Time or People Magazine!"  
  
"I'm not really interested in photography as a career. I'm more into nuclear physics and a little atomic research. I am going to be in a mentorship program under Dr. Octavius who gave the lecture to us the other day."  
  
"Really? You get to work with a great mind like him? You are the luckiest man in the world. You've got the world opening to you."  
  
"Well, I'm lucky I guess."  
  
"I'll let you go, I don't want to make you late. I'll see you around, sport!" Felicia said as she stopped and turned around.   
  
Peter did not turn around, but he did take note of her calling him sport. Mary Jane had a tendency to call him Tiger, and now a girl that he just meets is going to call him sport? He had a feeling that life had just gotten more complicated. 


	9. Clearing the Mind

Peter was sitting alone on his couch, with only a small lamp lighting up the room. On the small five inch color television, he watching a debate on television between to political analysts. They were debating about Spider-Man, which Peter had been wanting to hear all day. He sat there, and turned up the volume as the debate was starting to get fired up.  
  
The first analyst was named Bob Johnson. "…We have police office who are currently being paid by doing nothing, and the public knows that. New York can't afford to pay police officers for doing nothing, especially after September eleventh. So either, many good fully trained police officers will have to be laid off if something is not done."  
  
The host of the show was an attractive middle aged woman named Barbra Donaldson. "And you think that getting rid of Spider-Man is the answer?"  
  
"Yes. The crime rate in New York has decreased drastically. We do not need Spider-Man anymore. New York has some of the best police officers in the world ready to keep the streets clean from crime."  
  
The other analyst interrupted him. He was a gray haired gentleman named Burt Bunyon. "Now wait a minutes! How about the Green Goblin! If it wasn't for Spider-man, not just New York, but the freedom of the entire United States would no longer exist. Spider-man not only saved New York, but all of the United States!"  
  
"That was nearly a year ago, and no other serious threat has come forward as of yet!" Bob replied.  
  
"How about the attempted Terrorist attack on New York! That was just a week ago!"  
  
"Spider-man had indeed helped, but did nothing that the FBI, the SWAT, and the NYPD could not have handled! Make no mistakes, I agree that Spider-man had saved our freedom, and we owe him a debt of gratitude, but he is no longer needed. Why not give us a calling sign or something, just like Batman, so we can call on him if the need arises. We can not be dependant on just one man, because if he fails, an entire city is doomed!"  
  
Peter turned off the television. That last comment stuck with him. Taking a deep breath, he stood up and walked up the green wooden steps up to his room. He turned on the light in his room, and there laid on his bed was his Spider-man uniform. "We can not depends on just one man, because if he fails, and entire city is doomed!"   
  
What if that political analysts was right? Maybe it wasn't good for New York to solely depend on him whenever there is trouble. One mistake on his part, and all of New York was doomed. That was a burden, he was not sure he could bare. He was only one man, and could not be everywhere at once. This, the Green Goblin had constantly reminded him of.   
  
He could hang up his suit, and end Spider-Man right here and right now. He could go to Mary Jane, grab her in his arms and give her a kiss that would surpass all kisses. From there, he could spend the rest of his life with her, and he would be the happiest man alive, without the worries that he now carries. The temptation of giving up the life of Spider-man had never been as great as it was at that moment. New York was bored of Spider-man, and wished he would go away. Why not grant that wish and make New York and himself happy.  
  
His head was spinning and he needed to clear his mind. There was only one way that he could clear his mind. Peter reached down for the costume.  
  
* * * *  
  
Peter pulled the mask over his head and he stepped out onto the railing outside his window. It was a cool night; a perfect night for a swing through the city. He shot a web line out of his right wrist and jumped over the railing. He was now flying through the city, swinging on web lines. As soon as he swung as far as he could on one line and then shoot another line with his other arm to continue his trip through the city.  
  
The feel of the wind rushing by him was intoxicating. Swinging through the city was one of his greatest joys, but doing it at night with all the lights lighting the city was phenomenal. He swung swiftly, and with such agility, he looked like he had been doing this all his life. It took several months just to get over the fear of the feeling of freefalling, but after he had conquered that, he was able to try more daring maneuvers, and eventually he had gotten to good, that he was able to go faster than a helicopter. Some of the maneuvers he did came naturally when he received his powers.  
  
"Received." That was the key word. Of all the people who could have been bitten by that radioactive spider, fate had chosen him to be the carrier of these powers. Fate had taught him a lesson about using these powers selfishly when his Uncle Ben had been killed. It was apparent that fate had trained him to be the hero that he was. If fate had trained him into the man he was today, then there would be no use in hanging up the costume, because fate would once again intervene. As he had always said, these powers were his gift, and his curse.  
  
Spider-Man landed on the edge of a bank. "I have been chosen!" He was chosen to protect New York, and he had no right to be selfish and keep his abilities to himself. His powers were given to him to give to others, to help them, whether they wanted it or not. Fate assigned him his role; fate made him Spider-Man!  
  
Suddenly his Spider-senses tingled, warning of near by danger. 'Oh ho, spider-senses tingling.' He thought to himself.  
  
The building was rocked with an explosion below. All the way down, the glass doors had been blown off, leaving a large hole surrounded by debris of cement. Two men dressed in all black and carrying bags full of money and a gun in the other hand came running out of the hole, screaming.  
  
If people could have seen Peter's face through the mask, they would have seen a grin. It was going to be another easy night. Spider-man jumped off the ledge and began to free fall towards the ground. As he approached the height of a street light, he shot a web line to the top of the street light and swung around the pole at mid height of the pole with his feet stretched out in front of him. He swung around the pole and the flat of his feet rammed the two men in the backs sending them tumbling forward.  
  
Spider-Man landed on his feet as the two bank robbers got back on their feet. One of them swung his gun at Spider-Man, but with a quick agility kick, as he did a reverse summersault, he kicked the gun out of his hand and out of his reach. The other robber swung his bag full of money, having had lost his gun. Spider-man caught the bag and ripped it out of the robbers hand. "Why thank you, but I insist that you keep it!" he rammed the heavy bag of cash into the face of the robber, knocking him out cold  
  
The last of the two robbers came back at Spider-man with a knife. "Oh ho, hasn't anyone every told you not to play with sharp objects?" Spider-man said as he fired webbing at the knife until his entire fist and knife were wrapped in a stick ball of web. Spider-man delivered a swift uppercut, rendering the last of the two robbers out cold.  
  
"Hey! It's Spider-man!" a voice called out from inside the bank. Two more robbers were coming at him from inside the bank. With both wrists, he fired web lines, connecting to a foot of each robber. With a quick and sudden tug on the web lines, both men were fell backwards.  
  
Suddenly his spider-senses went off violently. There was more to this than just a simple bank robbery, and he knew it instantly. The ground began to shake violently. Spider-man quickly created a giant shield out of his webbing just as more another explosion sent parts of the building flying at him. As soon as the shaking stopped, he broke out of the webbing. "Holy… what was that?"  
  
Dust covered the hole in the building, preventing him to have any clear sight inside the bank, but he saw a human form walk through the cloud until he stepped out of the bank. The person standing before him was six feet tall, and wearing a costume. His costume was similar to Spider-mans, but with black web line over yellow. There spots of purple covering his shoulder from the scalp of the mask narrowing down and ending between the two white eye pieces.   
  
"Whoa, nice outfit pal, who's your designer? Did your grandmother knit that for you?"  
  
"Joke all you want, Spider, but your jokes will not save you any longer. I am Shocker!"  
  
"Shocker, huh? I think you've stuck a knife in a toaster once too often pal!"  
  
"I'll show you first hand why they call me Shocker!" He twisted around something on his metal wrist bands on both arms and pointed both fists at Spider-Man.   
  
Spider-Man's spider-senses were flaring! He knew immediately what was coming and he leaped as high as he could just as sonic shockwaves pounded on the very spot he had been standing, digging through the concrete sidewalk and leaving a trench behind. Spider-man latched onto the street light.   
  
"Hey, watch where you point those things!" Spider-man said.  
  
Without warning, Shocker looked up and fired shockwaves at the street light. Spider-man leaped again just in time to avoid the shockwave as it demolished the street light and punctured a deep hole into the building across the street. Spider-man bounced off the bank wall like a rubber ball and came right at Shocker with his right fist held out in front of him, and just as he past shocker, his fist punched Shocker across the face, causing him to stumble a few steps. He got his right hand out just in time to land on the cement on both his palms and he pushed himself backwards to land on his. Spider-man immediately turned to face his new foe.   
  
He wished he had his camera with him. This was exactly what J. Jonah Jameson wanted from him, and he was unprepared for this confrontation. He had only expected to go out for a quick swing around the neighborhood and maybe stop a few simple robberies. Now, he has stepped into something much bigger. 


	10. Grand Central Station

"Let's take this to the next level, shall we?" Shocker formed two fists again and pointed them up at the building across the street. He fired sonic shockwaves which devastated the building, sending big boulders of concrete flying down to the ground. There were people on the sidewalks below running for their lives. There was an older grandmother, probably deaf, limping on her cane, unaware of the danger. Spider-man quickly sprayed webbing between a street light and the building, making a web net. The net caught all the rubble saving the grandmother's life.  
  
Spider-Man turned to see Shocker having ran off. Up ahead, he saw Shocker run into the entrance of Grand Central Station. "Oh no! There's going to be hundreds of people going though there at this time!"  
  
Spider-Man fired a web line and began swinging himself towards the entrance of Grand Central Station. When he reached the entrance, he swung through the doors, slamming them violently. He landed on the marble floor of what looked like an old stone palace.   
  
There was a sound of an explosion to his right and people from that direction were running for their lives. Spider-Man fired a web line at the ceiling and began swinging over the panicked citizens. There standing in the middle of the chaos was Shocker. Spider-Man landed on the floor just several feet from Shocker. "Stop it! The People!"  
  
Instead, He continued his devastation. He fired shockwaves at a stone, square pillar. The pillar cracked at the very bottom and very top causing it tip over! The people near the falling pillar escaped from their lives, except for a young boy who was crying, having been separated from his mother. Spider-Man fired a web line and swung towards the boy, however the pillar was falling to quickly! The boy would be crushed before he would be able to get there.  
  
With all his might, he pulled himself on the last web line and let go, falling diagonally downward the boy. Spider-man grabbed the boy just before touching ground, and he pulled the boy down on top of him as he hit the ground right under the pillar, and slid on the floor just passing the pillar as it hit the ground.  
  
The mother of the boy found them and cried as she thanked him for saving his boy. Spider-man lifted him up and handed him to his mother just as Shocker fired another shockwave at another pillar. This time, it was going crash into a restaurant killing anyone inside and just outside of the nearby restaurants. Still on his back, Spider-Man fired two web lines and they made contact and the falling pillar. He used the weight of the falling pillar to pull himself onto his feet. He planted his feet, and pulled the two web lines as hard as he could. The pillar ceased where it was at and slowly, Spider-Man was able to pull it back up to where it was.   
  
As soon as it was in place, he released one web line, holding the pillar up with his other hand, and with his free hand, sprayed webbing on the bottom crack. As soon as he sprayed enough to support the weight of the pillar, he let go of the other web line, and sprayed webbing from both wrists at the top, strengthening the support to keep the pillar in place. "That should hold until the place has been evacuated."  
  
Behind him, he heard Shocker laugh mockingly at Spider-Man. "Come and get me Spider-Man, if you can!" He ran down the steps leading to the subway tunnels.   
  
Spider-Man swung into action and followed in pursuit. He followed him down into the subway tunnels. Shocker had jumped over the ledge onto the train track, and followed it into the pitch black tunnels.  
  
Spider-Man let go of the web line and landed on the track. He went after Shocker on foot. He did not get to get far when his Spider-senses alerted him of a coming danger. He leaped over to the next track over just in time to avoid a shockwave blasting through the tunnel, shaking the entire tunnel. Down up ahead, he could here the taunting laugh of Shocker.   
  
It was obvious to Peter, that his foe had no real powers, he was just an average person using some kind of advance technology, yet it was enough that to make it near impossible for him to get near that lunatic to take him out. He had to find a way to get close to Shocker, to engage him in physical combat.  
  
Again, his Spider-senses went off and Spider-Man jumped back to the other track, attaching himself to the ceiling. Another shockwave flew through the other tunnel, but this time it made his way towards Spider-Man, and there was no way he was going to be able to avoid the shockwave. The ceiling underneath him began to crumble. Spider-man hit the ground on his back with a thud. He quickly covered his face as huge chunks of falling debris fell on top of him. He quickly got the debris off him, but then one of the metal posts was falling right at him. All Spider-Man had time to do was twist himself onto his stomach, and allow his back, the strongest part of his body, to take the hit. The metal post fell on top of his back, pinning him to the ground.   
  
Before Spider-man could get the metal beam off him, two purple gloved fists were stuck right in front of his face. He looked up to find Shocker standing above him. "And you call yourself the Amazing Spider-Man? Ha! I hardly broke a sweat! Now, you die, Spider-Man!"  
  
The next thing Shock knew, a foot had kicked across the face, sending flipping in mid air and landing on his back. Spider-Man laid there stunned as a women dressed in a tight black costume had jumped over him and kicked Shocker across the face.  
  
Shocker sat up, holding his head. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
The woman in black wore a black face mask that only revealed her mouth and chin. She had long, loose white hair that came down past her shoulder blades. "Be careful, for the Black Cat has crossed your path, and that's seven years bad luck!"   
  
"I don't care who you are…" Shocker said standing up "You are going to die as well."  
  
With incredible speed Cat jumped and bounced off the cement wall of the tunnel and landed on Shocker, his feet hitting him in the chest sending him back a few steps. She showed all five fingers of her right hand. All five nails, increased to become large claws. With lightning speed reflexes, she swung her claws for Shoker's wrist. Her claws ripped the metal wrist band off his left hand.  
  
"No! You fool!" Shocker tried shooting a shockwave with his other wrist, but the band short circuited.   
  
"I told you it's bad luck when the Black Cat crosses your path."   
  
Shocker went to punch the Black Cat, but she caught his arm and twisted it and flipped him unto his back. Shocker, in pain, struggled to his knees as he slipped off his other wrist band and twisted it as far as the dial would go. The wrist band began to make a high pitched squealing noise. "Well, let's see how your luck holds up!"  
  
He threw it to the ground, jumped to his feet and ran. The Black Cat back flipped towards Spider-Man to avoid the explosion of the wrist device, and she used her hands to cover her eyes from the bright light. The explosion was not as bad as they expected. When The Cat took her hands away from her eyes, Shocker had disappeared. The minor explosion was only meant to distract them to allow him to get away.  
  
The Black Cat, shrugged it off and turned around and reached down to help Spider-Man up to his feet. While the two of them were fighting, Spider-man had been able to get the beam of his back. He took her hand and she helped him up to his feet.  
  
"Thanks," Spider-Man did not know what to say. He was in shock by what had just transpired.   
  
The Black Cat smiled. The sound of a train from the other tunnel distracted them. Spider-Man made sure they were still okay in the tunnel and then looked back at the new hero, but she was long gone. "Wow, she knows how to make an exit better than I do?" Spider-Man said out loud. 


	11. Fisk's New Threat

Bill Maxim was walking through the foyer of Wilson Fisk's condo when Shoker walked out of the shadow. Startled, Bill Maxim jumped, and breathed heavily. "Don't do that! Well, did you dispose of Spider-Man?"  
  
"Yes, speak up!" Wilson Fisk said, walking out of an elevator, smoking a Cuban cigar. "I much want to hear that you have disposed of that wretched Spider-Man."  
  
"Actually, no!" Shocker scratched his head. "I had him where I wanted him, but this lady in a black costume saved him."  
  
"Another superhero? Is Mr. Fisk suppose to believe that or that you are just incompetent? " Bill Maxim snapped.  
  
"Don't you dare call me a liar, Maxim! She called herself the Black Cat or something like that."  
  
"You don't say!" Mr. Fisk stayed calm as he rubbed his huge chin. "I know of this Black Cat you speak about. I have underground businesses there in France, and I have heard from my clients that for the last six months, a woman in a black costume with white hair and a black mask, who calls herself the Black Cat was costing them millions of dollars. So it seems that she has come here to America now."  
  
"Why would she come here to America? Do you think she's after you?" Bill Maxim asked.  
  
"That is a possibility, but I think it's more for the reason that she is here to meet Spider-Man."  
  
"So what do we do know? The wrist bands were destroyed, and it will take our scientists two to three weeks to construct new ones."  
  
"That will be good. By then, I would have bought the New York Science Complex. As for Spider-Man, I think to dispose of an arachnid, you must him up against a stronger arachnid. You are dismissed Shocker. Bill, to the lab."  
  
Bill followed Mr. Fisk back into the elevator. Mr. Fisk pressed the button to take them to the lowest level of the tower that only he had access too. "His failure comes to me as no big surprise. He is a mere average person with high tech gadgets, but to destroy a threat with beyond mortal powers, you must have a beyond average person." The door slid open and they entered their science laboratory. Up ahead was a chamber just the right dimensions of a average height male. Inside of it, locked to the back was a middle-aged man of about thirty with red hair. He had a pair of boxers on, and that was it.  
  
"Norman Osborn was a genius coming up with the human enhancers. It is a pity that he had died, or I would have asked him to work together on the completion of the human enhancers. After Osborn died, we continued his research and perfected it, while the world has forgotten all about it. We perfected it to the point that we can control what powers we want to give.   
  
A scientist inserted the tube of green human enhancers into the hole on the side of the chamber. Bill Maxim followed Mr. Fisk to a table, as he picked up a vile of black liquid. "And now for the final ingredient!" He poured the liquid through a cylinder on the side of the chamber. After the vile was empty, a near-by scientists took out the cylinder, and covered the hole. Another scientist pulled the level and the gas began to fill the chamber. Mr. Fisk grinned as he showed Bill Maxim the vile. On the side of the vile was a black symbol of a scorpion. 


	12. Scorpion

Spider-man, his costume all dusty from the battle with Shocker, swung through the city, unsure of what had transpired tonight. What were the chances that there was another person, in this case, a woman, having been given the same kind of gift as he had? For the past year, he alone had kept this town safe, and at times he felt isolated and alone. Now, there was another hero in town, and he did not know how he felt. Who was she really? Was she really here to be a hero, or did she have something else up her sleeve. He was going to have to keep an eye on her.  
  
Following Closely behind Spider-Man, the Black Cat used her super strength to leap from building. She stayed far enough away so not to draw his attention, and his superhuman ability to sense immediate danger. She watched as Spider-man let go of his web line and landed on his balcony. Spider-Man opened the large windows and jumped into the room. The Black Cat grinned as she hopped onto the roof of the penthouse. The windows closed and The Black Cat jumped and gently landed on the small balcony. She squinted looking through the Window. Inside, Spider-Man was cleaning his room a little until at last, he did what she wanted to see.  
  
He reached for his mask, at the neck and pulled his mask off. The Black Cat's eyes showed her surprise. The secret identity of Spider-Man was the last person she though it would be. It was none other than they shy kid, Peter Parker. This was indeed a pleasant surprise.  
  
Peter, from the corner of his eye, though he saw something out the window. He quickly turned around and walked to the window and open the windows. He saw nothing out of the ordinary. With a shrug, he closed the windows again and went in.   
  
* * * *  
  
The bell had just rung and Peter began to pack up his books. Felicia, with her books already in her book bag, walked up to Peter's desk. "Hi Peter!"  
  
"Oh, hi Felicia!" Peter smiled. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm doing good. So, do anything exciting last night?"  
  
"Nothing really exciting: sat home, watch television. Ate dinner, and went to bed."  
  
"Really? Peter Parker, you need some excitement in your life. You need more of social life. So how about it, how about you and I get something to eat tonight, and get to know each other a little more."  
  
This was truly unexpected. He was not used to be the one receiving the question to go out on a date. He also never thought about dating anyone but Mary Jane. He knew he shouldn't get involved in anyone, because of his life as Spider-Man. "Yes, It sounds great, but as a friend. I really am not interested in anything more at this time."  
  
"As friends then," Felicia conceded. She was determined to ware him down, and win his heart over. She could guess at why he was afraid to go into any relationship, she was sure that after he got to know her, and after she told him her little secret, he would open himself up and fall in love with her. "How about tonight at seven at the Moondance Café?"   
  
Peter knew that Mary Jane worked there, so he knew that it would not go well eating there. "How about the local McDonalds!"  
  
"McDonalds it is then! I'll see you tonight, sport!" Felicia waved her hand seductively and walked off.   
  
At that moment, Peter wish he could kill himself for saying yes. He was asking for trouble, especially if Mary Jane saw them eating dinner together. "Ok Peter, pull yourself together, it's just a friendly dinner. It's not a date." What he said sounded more like he was convincing himself of that fact rather than making a statement.  
  
Peter finished packing up his book bag and exited out of the lecture hall. The hallway was full of students walking to their next class, and some just standing around talking to other students. On his left, the bright sun shown in through the windows, bringing a clear crisp view of the fountain and the courtyard. Suddenly, his spider-senses warned of him danger, "What the…" Peter was confused at what danger could possibly be alerting his spider-senses. A massive explosion sent Peter crashing into the wall. Peter wife his face, and the blood coming from his busted lip. After the smoke died down someone wearing a green costume, very much like that of the Green Goblin.  
  
At first Peter swore that it was the Green Goblin back from the dead, but when the dust cleared, it was another enemy. The only skin visible was his face. The rest was covered by the green costume. He even had a long tail with a stinger at the end. He laughed at the devastation. "Hello all you brilliant young men and women! I'm Scorpion, and you all are my ticket to finding Spider-Man!" 


	13. The Battle

Scorpion started going wild and destroying vending machines and terrorizing the students. All the students began screaming and running for their lives. Peter stood to his feet, and looked angrily at Scorpion who had his back towards him. Peter ran away from the devastation and found the closest men's room. When he was sure that the bathroom was empty, he locked the door, and ripped his shirt to reveal the Spider logo on his costume.  
  
* * * *  
  
Mary Jane, stayed in the class room to talk to her professor about the homework assignment. After she got her answer, she made her way for the door which was open. The moment she stepped out of the room, she found herself drowning in the middle of a rampage of students running for the lives. "Hey, what's going on? Hey! Hey!" She pushed herself from getting knocked to the ground until the students were all gone. "What's going on around here?"  
  
Mary Jane looked up in front of her to see a man in a green costume grinning at her right in her face. "Hello, my dear!"  
  
Mary Jane stepped back in horror, wanting to scream, but couldn't let out even a peep! Scorpion raised his tail to strike her until a web line, coming from behind him, attached to his back and pulled him away from her with such a jerk, he flew a foot off the ground and landed on his back. "Back off, pal! Spider-Man stood there above Scorpion looking down at him.  
  
"Finally, you arrive. It's kind of a shame, because I was having so much fun destroying things."  
  
"This was your way of calling me out? I don't know what century you come from, but now and days we have a wonderful little invention we like to call the telephone."  
  
Scorpion climbed to his feet. "How about I shut your mouth, permanently!"   
  
Scorpion swung his tail with inhuman speed. Spider-Man caught the tail and swung and threw Scorpion through the wall of the school and out into the courtyard. Spider-Man looked back at Mary Jane. "Are you alright, MJ?"  
  
"I think so. Thank You Spider-Man!"  
  
Spider-Man nodded and jumped out of the hole that Scorpion made when he was thrown. Spider-Man didn't have time to react to his Spider-senses which warned him as he was still in mid air. Scorpion's tail hit him in mid air, and sent him flying and crashing into the fountain statue. The statue collapsed into the fountain, with Spider-Man on top. In the courtyard, Felicia was on her way home until a loud noise came from her left. She saw Spider-Man hitting the fountain statue. Further ahead was a villain of some sort dressed up in a green costume and a large scorpion tail. She turned around and fought through the running students to get inside the school to find a batheroom.  
  
With one giant leap, Scorpion landed directly in front of the fountain. "You are overpowered, Spider-Man. I am faster and stronger than you!" He raised his tail and brought it down hard, trying to ram his stinger into Spider-Man. Spider-Man used his agility to jump out of the water and out of harms way as the stinger splashed into the water. He landed on the flat of his feet a few feet on the other side of the fountain bent over with all ten-finger tips touching the ground. This was his pose that allowed him to jump at a split second notice, whether it be a defensive jump or offensive.  
  
"Yea, well you also look at lot dumber too," Spider-Man said as he stood up and sprayed webbing at Scorpion's feet so he would not be able to move his feet. Using his legs, he threw himself across the fountain at Scorpion. He stretched out his right hand and his arm crashed into Scorpion's chest. The impact was so hard; the webbing keeping Scorpion's feet to the ground broke as he fell flat on his back.  
  
Scorpion was immediately back on his feet, not even phased by the attack. Spider-Man knew that he had unnatural powers. With his super human strength, that attack would have rendered any average person unconscious. Spider-Man threw an swift punch towards the face. Scorpion stepped back and while doing so, used his tail to trip Spider-man onto his back. Scorpion raised his tail and again tried to jam his stinger into Spider-Man's face. Spider-Man caught his tail just inches above his face and he struggled to keep the sharp pointed stinger away from his face.   
  
A green mist sprayed from the stinger causing him to gag. He titled his head just as he lost hold of the tail and the stinger came crashing down to the ground. Spider-Man fought the dizziness and stood up. Scorpion punched   
Spider-Man, sending him flying backwards. Scorpion picked him back up by the costume. He was about to deliver another punch but Spider-Man kneed him in the gut, dropping him to his feet. Spider-man delivered a powerful uppercut sending Scorpion flying backwards several yards.   
  
Scorpion climbed to his feet. "Not bad, Spider-Man, but if that's all you got, then this is going to be an easier battle than I had anticipated!"  
  
"Then let's make things more interesting!" A woman's voice came from behind.   
  
Scorpion turned around just as the Black Cat swung, feet first, into Scorpion. He went flying a few feet and landed on his back. Spider-Man took advantage of the Black Cat's arrival and Scorpion's distraction by trying to recover from what he guessed was some sort of toxic gas.  
  
The Black Cat charged at Scorpion, still on his back. In self defense, he rolled over onto his stomach and swung his tail. Releasing her right hand claws and with one swift swing of her hand, she cut right through the mechanical tail. "Hey! No Fair!"  
  
"What? Are you afraid to take me on like a man?" The Black Cat grinned.  
  
That infuriated Scorpion and he pushed himself up with his arms with such strength, he landed on his feet. "Come on, little woman! Show me what you got!"  
  
The Black Cat started throwing punched left and right, but Scorpion was blocking each punch. Scorpion grinned, obviously bragging about his stopping every punch. The Black Cat smiled and without warning, kicked him in the knee. The Black Cat jumped up and twisted in the air. She made one full rotation, and nearing the complete of the second, she stretched her right let out. On beginning on the next rotation, her right foot kicked Scorpion in the face, sending him flipping in the air and crashing to the ground.   
  
The Black Cat landed and went after Scorpion, but before she could do anything, Scorpion tripped her with what remained of his tail. She grunted as she hit the ground. Scorpion climbed to his feet and walked up to her. She was on her hands and knees, in progress of getting up when he kicked her across the face. He went to reach down for her when Spider-Man swung into action, and swung into his back, sending him flying and crashed into the fallen statue of the fountain, and he was finally down for the count.  
  
Spider-Man walked up to the Black Cat and offered his hand to help her up. "Well, I guess that makes us even, Cat!" The Black Cat smiled and accepted his help. 


	14. The Poisonous Gas

Spider-Man and the Black Cat was there when the NYPD came. They had Scorpion in what looked like a metal straitjacket as they pushed him towards the police van. "Hey fella's, I'm not sure that straightjacket is going to be enough. This guy has super strength."  
  
"Thanks for the warning, Spider-Man, but this is a special straightjacket designed for people with super strength. It was designed by Reed Richards, himself."  
  
Spider-Man knew of Reed Richards. He never got to meet Reed or his wife Susan, but he knew of his reputation of trying to help humanity in any way they can. Spider-Man turned to talk to the Black Cat, but she was gone. "Gone again!"  
  
Spider-Man fired web lines and swung high above the campus to look for her. He fought his blurry vision until he was too tired to continue looking. He landed on roof of the academic building. It was weird that his body was so sore and tire. It had to have something to do with that poisonous gas that was sprayed in his face.   
  
"It's about time Spidey!" The Black Cat appeared almost out of nowhere from behind, startling Spider-Man. "Or, if we are going to be partners in crime fighting, should I call you Peter."  
  
Spider-Man stood there stunned, not sure what to say. "I don't know what you are talking about? I'm not this Peter guy that you are talking about."  
  
"Oh come on, Peter Parker, you don't have to pretend with me. I know it's you. You can trust me; your secret is safe with me." The Black Cat smiled.  
  
"You want me to trust you yet you go sneaking around and find out my secret identity," Spider-Man said firmly.  
  
"Peter, it's me!" The Black Cat deactivated a device on her neck, underneath her costume, and reached for her facemask. She slowly removed it over her head to reveal Felicia Hardy.   
  
"Felicia!" This was another unexpected surprise to Spider-Man. How could he have not known by the white hair. "But your voice is so much different."  
  
"It's this little device that disguises my voice," Felicia said in her more feminine voice as she unbuttoned her neck color to show him the device around her neck. "Your mask muffles your voice quite well, but mine just covers my eyes and forehead. My hair and my voice would be a dead giveaway to my identity."  
  
"I've always thought that I was alone in this world. That no one knows what it's like to be someone like me, with all these powers that were given to me, and just struggling to make two separate lives work."  
  
"You are not alone, Peter." Felicia said putting a hand on his shoulder.   
  
"A partnership you say?" Spider-Man looked up at Felicia.  
  
Felicia smiled. "That are things we can learn from each other. The villains seem to be getting stronger, and no one man can handle the pressure of saving an entire city alone."  
  
Spider-Man chuckled. "It would be nice to have some help. My life is getting so much more complex now that I have an internship with Dr. Octavius. I've only been a hero for a year now, and I am still trying to find the proper balance between both my life as Spider-Man and my life as Peter Parker."  
  
"I haven't been a hero that long either, but this maybe something we can work on together." She reached her right hand out.  
  
Spider-man looked into the ocean blue eyes of Felicia. "Partners!" He met her right hand with his and they shook hands. "I need to get going."  
  
"I'll come around to your place some time tonight."  
  
"I'll see you then." Spider-Man shot web lines at a near by oak tree. He nearly tripped as he jumped off the building, but he swung like his normal self. The Black Cat noticed his near trip and knew something was not right with Spider-Man. He was going to have to keep an eye on him and make sure he gets home alright."  
  
Spider-Man returned to the bathroom he had used to change. He rushed to get put the clothes back on over his costume and stepped out of the bathroom. He tried to find the best way to head home and rest, but a hand from behind grabbed Peter by his right shoulder.   
  
* * * *  
  
Mary Jane was racing to the science section of the school to see if Peter was around during this attack on the school. She saw that this part of the school was the hardest hit and sustained a lot of damage, and there were lots of injuries. There paramedics treating students with cuts and some were put on stretchers for serious injuries and broken bones. She found Peter sitting on a large piece of the building near and a Paramedic was treating his lip and a cut across his forehead.  
  
"Peter! Are you alright?" She rushed over and without thinking, placed a hand on his knee.  
  
"Yea, just got a little banged up when that 'thing' crashed through the wall."  
  
"He's got a slight concussion, a small lash across the forehead, and a busted lip, but nothing a few days rest won't cure." The paramedic reported.  
  
"Peter, you better go home and rest, you really don't look so hot!"  
  
Peter felt the cold sweat on his brow, but pretended that it wasn't there. "I'll be fine. I'll just go take some photos for work, and then I'll go home. I don't have to worry about my internship until next week."  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" MJ asked, looking concerned about him. She knew that he was hiding something.  
  
"Trust me MJ, I'll be okay. I'll go right home and rest after taking a few photos, I promise."  
  
"Okay, but I'm calling you in two hours, you better be home be home by then!"  
  
The paramedic stood up and gently slapped him on the back. "You're done. If I were you, I would do what she says!" He said with a laugh.  
  
Peter stood up and picked up his backpack. "I'll be there. You have my word." Peter climbed over the debris to make his way out into the courtyard. He nearly lost his balance one on of the pieces. He waved back to MJ and headed off.  
  
"Hey MJ!" Felicia said walking up to Mary Jane. "You want to walk home together?"  
  
She didn't look back at Felicia; her eyes were focused on Peter, knowing something was seriously wrong by just the way he was walking. "Something is wrong with Peter. I don't know if he's sick or what, but I know something is wrong. I am going to wait for him at his house and see how serious this is."  
  
"Okay. I'll see you later!" The truth of the matter was, she was going to do the same thing, but fortunately she had the ability to get to Peter first, if she needed to.  
  
* * * *  
  
Peter did want to take some photo's for Mr. Jameson but he was finding it getting harder and harder to walk straight. Everything was starting to spin. He had decided to just go home and go to bed, but even that seemed impossible by walking. He had to make it home before he collapsed; he had no choice. He looked around to see if anyone was watching and when he thought it was clear, he made his way down ally. There He ripped off his clothes, revealing his Spider-Man Costume. He put on his mask, and began climbing the tower.   
  
He left his clothes in the alley; at that very moment he could care less about his clothes, he needed to get home as fast as he possibly could. As soon as he was high enough on the tower he detached himself from the wall, and fired web lines and began swinging his way home.  
  
A few times, he nearly collided into a skyscraper, but he was able to make it home. He crashed through his door window as they slammed open with impact. He hit the floor with a thud and struggled to get back up to his feet. His lungs felt like they were on fire. Everything was spinning in circles, and his strength was zapped. He collapsed on the floor and slipped into the darkness.  
  
* * * *  
  
Moments later, The Black Cat arrived, landing on the balcony. She carried with him, the clothes that Peter had taken off in the alley. When she saw him on the floor, she dropped the clothes and ran into Peter's room. He felt his forehead and found he had a very high temperature. He was shivering viciously. Suddenly, she could hear the elevator from outside the front door. Mary Jane was on her way here. Things would not go well if she found Peter in his Spider-Man Costume. There was only one thing to do.  
  
* * * *  
  
Mary Jane walked up to the front door to see it slightly open. Hoping that she was not walking into the middle of a robbery, she slightly pushed the door open. "Peter, are you here?"  
  
There was no reply, and there was no movement in the building, which settled her worries about walking into the middle of a robbery. "Peter?" There still came no reply. Could it be that he still was not home? Then why would he leave the door slightly open? There was no one in the kitchen or the living room. The apartment brought back many memories, some good and some bad. It was here, while she was dating Harry, that she had overheard his father speak trash about her during Thanksgiving dinner.   
  
There was only one place Peter could be, and she knew she had to check, no matter how uncomfortable it made her feel visiting someone else's bedroom. She walked slowly up the wooden stairs and pushed open Peter's bedroom door. "Peter, are you...Peter!" She cried and ran into the room seeing him unconscious on the floor. He turned him flat onto his back. Cold sweat drenched his entire face. His body was shaking, almost convulsing. He was burning up with a very high fever. "Oh my god! Peter!"  
  
She found a phone in Peter's room and ran to it. She stumbled dialing a phone number and waited until the other line answered. After four rings, someone on the other line answered. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Aunt May! This is Mary Jane! You need to come here quickly! Peter is very sick! I don't know what to do; I've never seen anything like this!"  
  
* * * *  
  
The Black Cat listened from the roof. She had taken Peter's costume totally off and hid it under the bed so Mary Jane or anyone else would find it. She dressed him back into the clothes he had been wearing that day. She also opened the front door slightly to let Mary Jane in. She knew that she had to make sure all evidence pointing to Peter being Spider-Man had to be hidden. She now was satisfied that her work was done, but was still very concerned about Spider-Man.   
  
That gas that Scorpion had sprayed was more lethal than anyone would have guessed. It had slowly eaten through his immune system, and now he looked like he was on the brink of death. What is worst is that she was helpless to do anything about it. She cannot visit him, due to offending Mary Jane. She like Mary Jane, but she was her competition for the heart Peter. Felicia would quite at nothing to win his heart. It wasn't that she hated Mary Jane, but she thought of herself as the more perfect match for Peter. The Black Cat headed back for her house. There was nothing more she could do. 


	15. Dr Octavius No Longer

Dr. Octavius was working late at the laboratory that night. The only people there were the security guards who were already aware of his late night stay. He was typing at his computer when, from the corner of his eye, he saw a spider crawl across the desk. He slowly reached for a book and raised it above the spider and dropped it. Shivers went through his spine. He hated spiders with a passion. Call it an acute case of arachnophobia. There was no good spider but a dead one.   
  
What he didn't know was that outside the laboratory, two security guards lay unconscious on the floor. An intruder had breached security, and with him he carried a metal brief case. He placed it near some chemicals and opened it. Inside the case was a time bomb. A purple gloved hand set the timer for five minutes.  
  
Dr. Octavius stood up from his desk, stretched his arms and back and yawned. He made Behind him, on the table, was his metal back pack with the mechanical arm extensions. Next to it was his metal head band that let him telepathically control the arms. He put the head band on and the mechanical arms came to life, doing as he willed. He put the pack on his back, and locked the belt around his gut. With each mechanical arm, he grabbed four different vials of chemicals.   
  
Suddenly, a violent explosion threw Dr. Octavius across the room, and he crashed into and knocked down a door before the flames engulfed the laboratory. Dr. Octavius screamed in agony, as the chemicals he had mixed together formed a hazardous gas. The gas had gotten into his face, and now his face felt like it was on fire, even though the gas was doing no physical harm. Dr. Octavius crawled down the hallway and found an emergency exit. He got to his knees to open the door and escape the smoke and coming flames. He found himself crawling out into an alley with garbage cans and trash all over. His slamming open the door startled a cat and sent him racing for his life.  
  
His head was spinning, and his mind was going miles a minutes. The head band that was on his head had been destroyed. He grabbed the band and threw it to the ground as he fell to his side. "So, you are still alive!"   
  
Dr. Octavius looked up to see Shocker standing above him. "That is a mistake I am about to rectify!"  
  
Dr. Octavius' mind was starting to come into focus, and thoughts that were not his own were entering his mind. He wished he could defend himself with his invention, but his head band was destroyed. From the corner of his eye, he saw his top right mechanical arm lunge forward and grab Shocker by the ankle and pulled him off his feet. Shocker hit the ground with a thud. It was exactly how he imagine using the device if the had band had worked. He looked to the other arms, and they were doing exactly what was in his mind.   
  
His mind was clearer than ever before. The mechanical arms were obeying his every thought as if they were a part of his own body. He then realized that somehow, the 'accident' had increased his brain usage, a great deal, and given him telepathy powers to control his the pack using only his thoughts. Suddenly, a grin came over his face, enjoying this new discovers. He looked over at Shocker angrily. "You, you've ruined my life!" Using the mechanical arm that attached to Shocker's angle, he lifted him high above the ground, heel over head. Violently, Dr. Octavius swung him into the side of one of the buildings.  
  
"You've destroyed a lifetime of study and research!" With that, He slammed Shocker onto the ground. He let go of Shocker's angle and grabbed him by the neck and lifted him and brought him face to face. Shocker's costume was shattered, and blood was pouring from his mouth. "I am a brilliant mind. You don't do this sort of thing unless you are being paid to do it. Who is he?"  
  
"I don't know! Please don't kill me!"  
  
Dr. Octavius was outraged. This man had ruined his life. He had fought and worked hard to get where he was, and now it was shattered. Someone was going to pay! The mechanical arm began chocking Shocker. "Tell me who is paying you NOW!"  
  
"Okay! Okay!" He gasped. "Bill Maxim!"  
  
"Very good. Now, you are going to tell me where I can find him, and I may let you live!" His heavy German accented threat brought terror to Shocker! He was expecting this kill to be easy, since Dr. Octavius was a mild mannered scientist, but this was not the same Dr. Octavius. Shocker knew that that mild mannered scientist was no more, and in his place, this violent aggressive avenger stood was about to kill him. He had no choice but to tell him. 


	16. Three Days Later

Peter opened his eyes and the world came back into focus. Standing above him, looking down at him was the last person he had expected to see. "Aunt May?"  
  
"Well, look who finally decides to join the world of the living. You gave us all a great scare." Aunt May smiled.  
  
Past events were a blur to him, but they were slowly starting to come back to him. He remembered the fight with Scorpion at the college, and the poisonous gas. The gas must of taken affect him. He quickly remembered being in the costume before blacking out and he looked at himself. He was not in his costume. Did Aunt May know that he was Spider-Man? She had to to get him out of his costume and take care of him. What is she thinking right now.   
  
"You are very lucky that Mary Jane decided to pay you a visit. She found you on the floor. She knew something was wrong when you left your door open."  
  
Door? He didn't enter his house through his front door, nor did is seem to him that Aunt May had any idea that he was Spider-Man. How did he get out of his uniform. He looked over to his right to find sitting by his bed, Mary Jane, who placed a hand on his shoulder. "MJ?"  
  
"How're you feeling, tiger?"  
  
"I'm feeling much better now. How long have I been out?"  
  
"Three days. We nearly had to rush you to the hospital several times, because of your concussion."  
  
"Three days!" Peter sat up in his bed. The world had been without Spider-Man for three days!   
  
"Whoa, easy does it Peter!" Aunt May stopped him. "You are going to take it easy a couple days. MJ and I will take care of you, but you are going to take it easy. School has been canceled all this week and next so you have no excuse."  
  
"I still have my internship with Dr. Octavius," Peter replied.  
  
Mary Jane held his hand between hers as she took a deep breath. Peter knew bad news was coming. "I don't know how to say this peter. The New York Science Complex exploded."  
  
"What!" Peter was in disbelief. It was like waking out of a nightmare to find himself in another one. "How about Dr. Octavius?"  
  
MJ shook her head. "They have found no body. He has disappeared and no one has seen him in three days. No one knows what happened to him. I didn't want to tell you until you felt better."  
  
Peter laid back down in his bed, distraught by the news. He felt his life crumbling beneath him. He had been out of commission for three days, and his life has gone haywire. He could have saved Dr. Octavius if he had not been sick. It was his fault.   
  
"Now, I know it's going to be difficult, Peter, but don't worry about it now. You need to rest. I'm going to go fix you a nice hot bowl of chicken noodle soup." 


	17. A Visit to Wilson Fisk

Wilson Fisk was in his penthouse sitting at his desk, smoking another Cuban cigar. He had stood up to take a walk but as soon as he took a step, jumping through the window was Spider-Man and the Black Cat.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Spider-Man! This is a pleasant surprise. Rumors were starting to spread that you were dead, since your disappearance five days ago."  
  
"I have been disposed, but it seems that I was not the only one who disappeared five days ago."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm talking about Dr. Octavius. Shocker has been seen there. Rumors have it that he is with you."  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about, Spider-Man. I am a legitimate businessman! Where have you heard this heresy? Have you been listening to your new partner here? Black Cat, is it not?" Wilson Fisk approached Cat. "I know all about you. You have been a thorn in my side for the past six months. You have consistently tried to bring me to financial ruin. You have tried to falsely accuse me of crimes."  
  
A young woman of about nineteen years of age entered the room. "Hey Wilson, I…oh, I'm sorry you have guests!"  
  
"It's quite alright, Vanessa! Spider-Man, Black Cat, let me introduce you to my lovely wife, Vanessa Fisk!"  
  
Vanessa nodded, intimidated by the presence of two famous superheroes. "I'll talk to you a little later. Everything is alright, I promise you!"  
  
"You're not in trouble are you? You've promised me that you are legitimate."  
  
"And I am, baby! There is just some confusion that needs to be cleared up here. I'll talk to you later." Wilson said, rubbing her back.  
  
Vanessa turned and exited out of his office. His attention returned to   
Spider-Man and the Black Cat. "I have a loving wife, and many successful businesses here in Las Vegas. Why would I need to live a life of crime when everything I want is right here!"  
  
"Well, just to give you heads up, Fisk. Shocker was critically injured by someone. If you are in any way related to the disappearance of Dr. Octavius, that someone may come after you."  
  
"I'll keep your warning in mind and have security heightened if that is the case. Now if you will leave as you came, I have business to attend to." 


	18. Three Weeks Later

Britney Colbine was sitting behind the anchor desk as the camera focused in on her. "For the past three weeks, the famous hero duo, Spider-Man and The Black Cat have worked side by side, stopping crime where ever it occurs. The crime rate has dropped more drastically now that two heroes are in town. Since the appearance of two more super villains, the debate between the top political analysts about whether Spider-Man is needed in New York as ceased. There's no doubt any longer that, Spider-Man is here to stay, and now with a new crime fighting partner."  
  
* * * *   
  
J. Jonah Jameson threw his copy of the newspaper across the room. "Now, there are two of those freaks out there! That's all we need is another masked   
do-gooder!"  
  
"It was bound to happen," Robbie replied.   
  
"The fact that that spider menace picked the Black Cat as a crime fighting partner proves that he is up to no good. My resources say that back in France she was a cat burglar, robbing jewelry stores and banks before she was caught and sent to prison."  
  
Peter, who was sitting in Mr. Jameson's office could not believe what he heard. It couldn't be true. For the past three weeks, he and she had become so close, he could not imagine her being a criminal. Had he misjudged her that badly?  
  
"Yea, I've heard this report. I also know that she was released from prison. She has turned a new leaf, Mr. Jameson!"  
  
"Nah, once a no-good thug, always a no-good thug! When you've been in the journalism business as long as I've been, you'll discover that to be true."  
  
"Anyway," Robbie changed the topic. "here is another front page photo for Peter. Congratulations, son! That makes four this week, and total of eighteen in the month. It looks like the job is yours son!"  
  
"Really?" Peter leaned forward in his chair.  
  
"It true, Parker! I have not seen such photo's from any photography. It's a shame that you were ill during the explosion of the science complex. Talking about which, Robbie in the next paper, I want a picture of Dr. Octavius. A man disappears without a trace for three weeks after the explosion. Very suspicious. I've got a feeling that he is the one who is really responsible for that explosion."  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Jameson, how can you say that? He was a wonderful man. There's no way he could be responsible for such a horrible act."  
  
"Hey, if he comes out of hiding, and brings me solid evidence of his innocence, then I'll recant my opinion. Until such time, let me be the editor of this newspaper. You've got a gift in photography kid. It's time to make good use of it for the Daily Bugle. You start a next Monday!"  
  
"Thank you, sir!" 


	19. The Truth of Felicia's Past Revealed

Peter was outside of the condo his apartment was in when he met Felicia who was waiting on the steps for him. "Hi peter! Ready to go for a swing in the city?"  
  
  
"Yea, but before we go, I have to know something." Peter swallowed hard. His body was shaking. This was not an easy question to ask. "I've learned something which I don't want to believe. I want you to tell me the truth. Were you involved in criminal activity."  
  
Felicia didn't loose her smile or composure. "I used to use my abilities for selfish reasons, and for it I went to prison. Like you, I felt alone and didn't know how to handle these abilities. While I was in prison, I heard stories of Spider-Man in America. When I heard that you used your powers unselfishly and for good, that inspired me to turn to a good life."  
  
Felicia put a hand on his chest. "It is because of you that I changed my life when I was released. After six months, I decided to come to America and meet Spider-Man in person.  
  
"I never thought that you would be him," Felicia said, looking passionately into his eyes. "I never thought I would feel this way towards you." She leaned forward with her head tilted and their lips connected.  
  
Mary Jane was on her way to visit Peter. She was walking up on the sidewalk when she saw Peter and Felicia outside on the steps. Their bodies touching and their mouths were locked passionately. Her heart shuttered in agony. Tears strolled down her face as she bit her lip and her hear twisting twisted her body fully around. She ran off wimpering as she covered her mouth to try to conceal her crying.   
  
Peter enjoyed the kiss, but he gently pushed her back. "Felicia, I care for you, but I can't do this. I care for you as a partner, but that's all I have to give."  
  
Felicia looked at him. Her heart was hurt, but she didn't show it. "Why?"  
  
"My heart belongs to someone else. I am sorry, Felicia."  
  
"It's Mary Jane, isn't it?" Felicia looked down at her feet.  
  
"How did you know?" Peter was stunned. How did she know about her feelings for Mary Jane?  
  
"I see the way you light up when you are in her presence. I see it in your face. If you love her, then why haven't you told her and committed yourself to her?"  
  
Peter shook her head. "I've loved her since we were in sixth grade. I would love to committee myself to her but my life as Spider-Man will not allow me that luxury."  
  
"Why?" Felicia looked at him seriously. "You're afraid of endangering her life, aren't you. You're afraid that your life as Spider-Man is going to endanger the lives of everyone you love. Am I right?"  
  
Peter took a deep breath. "My life as Spider-Man already nearly killed Aunt May and Mary Jane once. Those I love will always be the one who pays the price for me being Spider-Man? I can not allow Mary Jane to pay that price again. I would kill me if something happened to her."  
  
"Please take no offence but who are you to tell Mary Jane that she can't pay the price it costs for her to love you? You have no right to make that judgment. Mary Jane loves you, and I know that. She's stronger than you give her credit for. Has the thought ever occurred to you that she would be willing to pay whatever the price is to love you? Why don't you tell her that you're Spider-Man and she how she reacts. I don't think she is going to care.  
  
Peter thought about her words. She did have a point. Only Mary Jane had the right to make a decision if the price was worth it for her. He could not live in fear that something would happen to her. Perhaps, she was willing to live with the danger.   
  
"Well, maybe we can't be involved romantically, but we are still partners, right?" Felicia forced a weak smile.  
  
"Are you okay, Felicia. I am so sorry."  
  
"I'll be okay. I have always known about your feelings towards Mary Jane. I was hoping beyond hope that I would be able to win your heart over. I see, now, that your love for her is stronger than I have ever seen." Felicia took a deep breath. "Let's go hit the town!"  
  
* * * *  
  
In a old, run-down apartment, Dr. Octavius was prancing back and forth. He was still in his white doctor's suit and underneath that was his pack with the four mechanical limbs. Mixed emotions had been flooding through him the past three weeks. "Bill Maxim destroyed my life's work and ruined my life. There's no way I can start over; my life is over. I must have revenge; Bill Maxim must die!"  
  
His emotions suddenly took a 180 degree turn. "What am I saying. I am not like that! I am not a murderer."  
  
Again rage began to swell up inside. "But Bill Maxim is! He murdered my way of life! I can not live this way any longer! I am about to be evicted from my very home, and it's all because of Bill Maxim!"  
  
"No, I have to find a new way of life. Consider this sort of like a mid-life crises!"  
  
"But I am not qualified for anything else, and I'm too old for school! I have no other choice. Bill Maxim must die!"  
  
There was no counter to this last argument, only a dark grim laugh. "Dr. Octavius is dead! Now, the world will soon get to meet Dr. Octopus!" He let out an uncontrolled dark laugh. 


	20. Consequences

Bill Maxim was at his desk, getting ready to leave for the night. His suit case was packed up with important files to show Mr. Fisk at his penthouse. He stood up from his desk and walked out of his office. He made it all the way to the foyer when the glass door exploded, throwing small sharp jagged pieces of glass everywhere. Bill covered his face with his briefcase.  
  
When he lowered his briefcase, there stood Dr. Octavius. He was high above the ground, walking on two of the mechanical arms. "You must be Bill Maxim, I presume!" He said as the mechanical arms retracted, lowering him down to the ground until he was flat on his feet. He stepped back, scared for his life. "Security! Security!"  
  
His calling for security was not necessary for five security officers marched into the foyer, with their guns drawn. Dr. Octavius could only laugh mockingly at the security's feeble attempt to control the situation. He stretched out his two mechanical limbs out in front of him and began to spin them like a propeller. He did the same with his left two, forming two propellers. They were spinning so fast, high winds of over fifty miles per hours were thrown at the security guards. All five security guards dropped their guns, unable to hold them in such high winds, as they fell to the ground and slid back on the floor until they hit a wall. Bill Maxwell, also slid back and got the wind knocked out of him when slamming up against the wall.  
  
Dr. Octavius ceased with the wind and with his upper right mechanical limb, He reached out and wrapped around Bill Maxim's neck and threw him up against a large window, causing it to shatter. He then held a bloody Bill Maxim up to his face. "I consider myself an intelligent man. For instance, I know by just looking at you that you are not the head of your little conspiracy to destroy my life. Who do you work for?"  
  
Bill struggled for air as the mechanical arm squeezed tightly around his neck. "I don't know…ach…what you're talking about!"  
  
"I would urge you not to play dumb and encourage my wrath. Who do you work for!"  
  
"I swear, I don't know…ach…know what you…ach…are talking about!"  
  
Dr. Octavius was so furious, he clinched his teeth. "Then I will have to find out another way, and just kill you now!"  
  
"Don't do it, Dr. Octavius!" A voice said from his left. He turned his head towards the left to see Spider-Man and The Black Cat standing there. "Whatever he has done, he will pay for it. Let the law deal with him." Inside, Peter could not believe what he was witnessing. His mentor, who had been declared missing for three weeks, was standing their, ready to kill someone who he claims was responsible for the destruction of his life's work. Once again, another person close to him turns evil and opens a chance of putting his loved once in danger. First it was Norman Osborn, and now Dr. Otto Octavius!   
  
Dr. Octavius laughed. "The law, Spider-Man? The law is a joke.   
  
It fails to convict some of the criminals and the rest it gives them a slap on the wrist and releases them so they may do worst crimes. There is no justice in the law, Spider-Man."  
  
"Dr. Otto Octavius, think about the consequences of what you are about to do? If you kill him, your life as you know will end. You will spend the rest of your life in a jail cell." The Black Cat replied.  
  
This made Dr. Otto Octavius laugh more. "Dr. Otto Octavius' life ended in the explosion three weeks ago. That was the day Dr. Octopus was born."  
  
Spider-Man did not like where this was going. If he had already given himself a name, the chances were that he had planned this out for awhile now. "Don't do something you'll regret, Dr. Octavius. I have great respect for you, but you are about to throw your life away for him. Is he worth throwing your life away for?"  
  
Dr. Octavius was hesitant for a split second until a grin came over his face. "Yes, it is." With that, the mechanical arm wrapped around Bill Maxim's neck twitched, and a loud sickening snap came from his neck. The mechanical arm released the dead body as it hit the ground like raw meat.h 


	21. Spidy vs Octopus ROUND 1

Both The Black Cat and Spider-Man shuddered at the sound of his neck breaking. Peter's heart felt as if it had been stabbed with a knife. The man he looked up to had turned into a cold blooded killer. Both his and the Black Cat's nostrils were flaring. The Black Cat wanted to attack, and made a step towards Dr. Octopus but Spider-Man stuck out his arm to hold her back.  
  
There was no remorse in the face of Dr. Octopus. His eyes were well hidden by the black shades, but both of them knew that his eyes were showing no remorse either. Dr. Octavius laughed victoriously. "Justice has been served!"  
  
Spider-Man shook his head. "Dr. Octavius…Dr. Oc, I wish you hadn't done that. I have much respect for you, but we are going to have to bring you in."  
  
"How are you going to do that…when your dead!" All four of his mechanical limbs extended and shot towards the two heroes, two at both of them. Spider-Man leaped and flexed himself with his extreme agility as one claw shot past his right ear, and the other between his legs. The Black Cat used her cat-like reflexes and leaped backwards and bounced herself off the wall towards Dr. Octopus. She extended her right hand claws, as they grew from her finger tips. She was going to cut one of the mechanical limbs with her razor claws, but from behind one of the mechanical claws she had leaped over had made a U-turn and grabber her by her right wrist.  
  
Doc Oc controlled his mechanical limb and flung her back into the wall. She hit the wall and fell to the ground, leaving a dent in the wall. Spider-Man was too busy trying to avoid the other two mechanical arms himself to take notice to what happened to his partner. The mechanical arm had him moving to fast to be able to shoot webbing into his eyes and blind him long enough to get a blow to his physical body. His spider-senses warned him of danger behind him. He back flipped just as one of Dr. Octopus' arms shot past him. He landed on top of the mechanical arm and bounced up and landed on the other arm like climbing a huge step. He bounced off the second arm and flipped in mid air to stretch out his right arm and fire some webbing at Dr. Octopus' eyes.  
  
The webbing blinded him as it covered his glasses, but while his two mechanical arms adjusted to Spider-Man's new position, he used his own right hand to take off the goggles, and toss them to the floor. He quickly replaced them with another pair stored in his chest pocket.  
  
The Black Cat came to her senses quickly after hitting the floor and rolled just as one of his mechanical claws hit the ground. She had to get to Dr. Octopus himself and deliver a blow of some sort, but his mechanical arms were giving them a run for their money. Her body ached from the slam into the wall. She ran for Dr. Octopus as she dodged the mechanical claws trying to grab her. She dodged them like a cat dodging a predator. She made a leaping jump for Dr. Octopus. She had her first held out to punch him, and she had successfully reached her target, unfortunately, he blocked her punch. She tried two more quick punched, but he blocked them with his human arms. That was all the time she had, as the mechanical arms had tripped her onto her back.  
Spider-Man landed on the floor on his hands first and then his feet. He tried to get a sense at where the two mechanical arms were at. They were going so fast, that he didn't have but split second to try to make a decision on what to do next. Spider-Man fired a web line towards the hole where the door once stood. He swung above the web lines and out of the hole. This would by Cat some time as he tried to get him to follow him. His plan worked as he used all four mechanical arms to elevate himself and walked on all four mechanical arms.  
  
As Dr. Octopus came out of the building, people near by stepped by and stared at him in disbelief. A crowd began to form through out the street watching   
Spider-Man fight what appeared to be a new villain.  
  
The Black Cat followed after Dr. Octopus, hoping to get a clear shot at his back. As if he had precognition like Spider-Man one of the four arms skipped it's turn and swatted the Black Cat like a nat, sending her sliding across the floor. Spider-man began to climb the wall of the tower. Dr. Octopus looked up and laughed. "Do you think that is going to save you?"  
  
One of the Mechanical claws latched onto the wall, and soon all four latched on and he walked up the side of the wall with the mechanical arms. Spider-Man looked down and saw the Dr. Octopus was able to use his arms to climb up the side of a wall as well, and at a greater speed than even he could. Spider-Man detached himself from the wall, beginning to freefall into Dr. Octopus. He crashed into his chest with his feet, sending Dr. Octopus free falling towards the ground. Spider-Man fired a web line at a street light and he used that to slow his fall. Dr. Octopus' four mechanical arm hit the ground, preventing him from coming close to the ground. Spider-Man swung under the street lamp until he let go of the line and landed on his two feet on the sidewalk.  
  
Dr. Octopus used two of his mechanical arms to straight him upright, but he still remained high above the ground with his mechanical arms. He laughed mockingly at Spider-Man. "Is this all you have? You're pathetic Spider-Man!" One of his mechanical arms wrapped around the street light by the base. The mechanical squeezed with such strength, that it ripped the street light out of the ground. The innocent bystanders began to back off further. Things were starting to getting dangerous.   
  
Spider-Man knew that Doctor Octopus had acquired a new weapon meant for him. He fired a web line and got himself in motion just as he Dr. Octopus began to swing the street light. His spider-senses warned of him of danger behind him, but he could not avert it in time. The lamb post hit him like a bat hitting a baseball. He went flying across the street, and over the watchful citizens, and slammed into the building about six feet above the ground. A dent in the wall of the building was visible after Spider-Man hit the ground. The people who had been watching the action began to run for their lives.   
  
Dr. Octavius laughed at the panic crowd and threw the street light towards them. Everyone was fortunate to escape the street light, but it crashed into the middle of traffic, landing on top of a car driving by, causing it to swerve out of control and causing the cars behind him and going the other direction to crash either into that car, or up onto the sidewalk to avoid hitting the car that had been demolished by the street light.  
The Black Cat ran out of the building to see Spider-Man on the ground, struggling to get up and Dr. Octopus making his way towards Spider-Man. She saw a hump on his back, and the mechanical arms stuck out of cut holes in the suit. She knew those arms were coming from some invention on his back. She pointed all of her five right fingers upward and her nails extended into long claws. She leaped for his back, and swiftly swipped her claws across Dr. Octavius' back. Sparks flew as Dr. Octavius struggled to control the claws.  
  
He turned and looked at the Black Cat. "Nag, woman!" With what control he had of the mechanical arms, he awkwardly swatted her away. He turned back towards Spider-Man just as a red fist punched him across the face. Before Spider-Man could throw another punch, he sloppily swatted him away and with elevated himself with his mechanical arms. "Next time we meet, Spider-Man, you and your new partner here are going to die!" Walking sloppily on his four mechanical arms, which also gave him great speed, he ran off. 


	22. On the Verge of a Breakdown

The Black Cat found Spider-Man sitting at his favorite spot; on the eagle's head gargoyle on top of a tall condo overlooking all of New York City. "Are you okay?"  
  
Spider-Man had his mask off and under his sleeve. He shook his head. "My life is going downhill quickly! I don't know if I can do this any longer."  
  
"Why?" Felicia removed her mask and dropped it on the ledge as she walked up behind him.  
  
"His voice was once a low gentle German voice, but tonight that voice was replaced with an angry growling German voice. He was going to be my mentor. Everyone close to me either get hurt, put in harms way, or goes mad and tries to destroy me and hurt the other people I care for. I don't know if this is worth it anymore."  
  
Spider-Man stood up and put on his mask. "I need to be alone for awhile. I'll see you later, Felicia!"  
  
Felicia watched as Spider-Man jumped off the gargoyle head and begin swinging through town. Her heart was torn. How much she wished that his heart would belong to her, but it belonged to Mary Jane Watson. She knew that he was carrying the world on his shoulders mentally and emotionally. If something was not done quick, Peter would quickly burnout, but he was not going to let her be the one to help him. That only left Mary Jane.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
Mary Jane was walking through the streets of New York. She was bored out of her mind since there was no college. She didn't know what to do with herself. If she stayed at home, she would watch television until something reminded her of Peter and she would begin to weep all over again. The image was sketched in her mind of Peter and Felicia kissing. It was like a piercing double-edged sword being stabbed In her heart.  
  
"Hey, MJ!" Felicia called out, trying to catch up to her.  
  
"Drop dead!" she muttered under her breath and pretended not to hear her calling her name.  
  
"Hey, MJ!" She repeated, as she caught up and walked side-by-side with her.  
  
"What do you want?" Mary Jane stopped, turning to face her.  
  
Felicia was taken back by the viciousness of her words. "What was that all about? What's wrong with you?"  
  
She started to get into her face. "As if you didn't know."  
  
"Did I do something to offend you?"  
  
"Did you?" Mary Jane was flabbergasted that she appeared not to know why she would be upset with her. "I would call kissing Peter Parker behind my back offensive, wouldn't you?"  
  
"You saw that!" Felicia's eyes showed the shock she was feeling. If Mary Jane saw that, though they are not officially dating or committed to each other, it was only natural for her to feel betrayed.   
  
"Of course I saw that, and I felt the knife stab me through the heart as well."  
  
"MJ, I am sorry about that kiss, but there is something you must have missed." Felicia said.  
  
"What? Wait, I don't want to even know!" MJ waved her hand.  
  
"No, MJ, we didn't go that far. What you missed was Peter breaking off the kiss."  
  
"He what?"  
  
"Peter stopped the kiss, and told me that he could not do this. His heart belongs to you."  
  
"He said that?"  
  
"Yes he did. If truth be told, I tried to make him fall in love with me, but his love for you is just too strong. You are a lucky woman, Mary Jane."  
  
"Then why hasn't he told me this? Why does he say to me that he only wants to be friend?"  
  
"Part of it is because there is a secret in his life, that he has told no one. He hasn't even told his Aunt May or Harry. I only know about it because I too share a similar secret."  
  
"What secret are you talking about?" Mary Jane asked, showing a little concern.  
  
"I don't have the right to say. Peter should be the one to tell you, MJ. Be patient with him. He is stuck between a rock and a hard place. He is afraid to tell you, because he is afraid that if you get involved with his secret, that your life may be put into danger, and he loves you so much, he doesn't want to endanger your life."  
  
"What kind of secret? Is he sick?"  
  
"No…no…nothing like that? He is afraid to tell you, however, but having take notice of his recent actions, I think he needs you now more than ever. He is on the verge of a break down. He is more overworked than you or I could guess. The time is going to come, that he is going to come to you and tell you. Please remember what we talked about today. I happen to understand some of the things he is going through, because I went through it myself," Felicia smiled sadly. "You are one lucky girl MJ. There are not many people in the world like Peter Parker, and you have his heart."  
  
Tears strolled down Mary Jane's face. "Thank you Felicia." 


	23. The Next Target

The next day, things were still not clear to Peter. This day, he no longer had any interest in going out to be Spider-Man. He was putting it off as long as he could. He needed time to think about his life. Was it worth giving up Mary Jane to be Spider-Man? Was it worth it to put her and his Aunt May in jeopardy? No matter what he did, something was going to happen to hurt the ones he love and care about.   
  
Peter picked up a copy of the Daily Bugle, to check out if any more of his photo's had made the paper. On the front page was the headline, "Spider-Man slammed!" There was a photo, sent in by another freelance photographer, of him flying across the street. Below that were two side-by-side photographs. One was a distant picture of Dr. Octopus walking on his mechanical limbs. The other picture was a blurry magnification of his face, but it was very difficult to identify. Underneath the two pictures, two font sizes smaller than the font used for the headlines was the sentence, "Has Dr. Octavius, who is thought to be the one responsible for burning the NYSC, turn villain?"  
  
Peter could not believe that Mr. Jameson would sink this low. The only evidence, even though it was incorrect, that he had to make such an accusation was that he had been missing, and that was only circumstantial. Now, Peter knew that Dr. Octavius had not burned down the science complex, but it was correct that that picture was him and he had turned villain.   
  
It suddenly dawned on him, that Dr. Octavius attacked the man who he claimed to be involved in the explosion. He was out for justice, that much was clear. If he read this article, there was no doubt that he would seek justice for being falsely accused; and that made Mr. Jameson a target on his agenda. He threw the paper in a near by trash bin and ran as fast as he could towards his apartment. 


	24. J Jonah Jameson

It was the end of the work day. The Daily Bugle was closed and everybody had gone home. J. Jonah Jameson, had his trench coat on and a hat over his head. He had walked out of the elevator with a copy of that days Daily Bugle between his arms. He walked boldly towards the glass spin doors. He pushed the handle and spun unto the other side of the spinning door. A kid, rollerblading, nearly crashed into him. Mr. Jameson stumbled backwards. "Watch it, brat!" The kid continued to rollerblade wildly down the sidewalk, nearly crashing into other pedestrians.   
  
"Stupid youngsters! No respect for anyone these days!" He turned right and took a step before running into someone who was just standing in the middle of the street looking upward. "Hey, did you leave your brain at home or what? What the hell are you doing just standing in the middle…" he noticed a nervous look on the mans face as he started to take a few steps back. Mr. Jameson looked up and saw Dr. Octopus speedily racing down the wall of the skyscraper. Before he could react, he leaped off the wall. Mr. Jameson stumbled backwards and tripped over his own feet and landed on his ass. Dr. Octavius landed in front of him, landing one two of his mechanical limbs which lowered him to his own feet. Everyone else began to run for their lives, screaming in terror. With one of is mechanical limbs, he wrapped it around Mr. Jameson's neck and lifted him up off the ground. He gasped struggling to get air through into his lungs.  
  
"Ah, if it isn't Mr. Jonathon Jonah Jameson, editor and chief of the Daily Bugle. You've been saying some very nasty things about me in your paper, which I have found a little offensive."  
  
"You lunatic…You have gone…mad!"  
  
"oh, I'm quite mad!" Dr. Octopus chuckled. 


	25. Spidy vs Octopus ROUND 2

"Put him down, Doctor Oc!"  
  
Spider-Man said.  
  
Dr. Octopus turned and looked up on the wall to see him on the wall looking down at him. His finger tips and the tip of his toes kept him attached to the wall. His knee caps leaned against the wall as well.   
  
"Well, we meet again Spider-Man, and this time without your partner!"  
  
"She'll be along shortly. Put him down, before you make things worse for yourself."  
  
"You know what, I've always hated Spiders. They are nothing but freaky little pests." He looked up at Mr. Jameson and then looked back at Spider-Man. His metal limb threw Mr. Jameson to the ground. "I think it will be more fun exterminating the most annoying pest of them all!" J. Jonah Jameson crawled out of danger and ran for his life to avoid the coming confrontation.  
  
All four limbs raced towards Spider-Man. Spider-Man leaped just in time to avoid the limbs crashing into the building. He bounced on the sidewalk with his hands, in front of Dr. Octopus and into his chest with his feet.   
  
Dr. Octopus stumbled backward a few steps but quickly regained his posture. One of the mechanical arms tried to come up from behind and wrapped around him, but Spider-Man back flipped over the arm. As his back was horizontal to the ground just before his body returned to vertical position to land on his feet, another claw rammed down into his gut, slamming him down hard onto the sidewalk. The metal claw that had slammed him to the ground now pinned him there as another one came down upon his head.  
  
  
  
Spider-Man caught the claw just inches from his face. Dr. Octavius was about to command another claw to smash his head but out of nowhere, the Black Cat came flying at him, smashing the flat of her right foot into his chest, causing him to fall onto his back. The mechanical limb released Spider-Man and in a split second, he hopped back up onto his feet to join his partner. "Good timing, Cat!"  
  
"You know I like to make an entrance!" The Black Cat smiled.  
  
Dr. Octopus used the mechanical arms to push himself back up onto his feet. "Do you really think the two of you can stop me? I am more than a match for both of you."   
  
"It's over, Doc Oc! You need help!"  
  
"You're right, Spider-Man, it is over, but it is you that will need help!" Dr. Octavius had distracted them long enough for his four mechanical claws to grab hold of a parked car. All twelve digit dug through the metal of the car and the mechanical arms lifted it high above his head. "Catch!"  
  
He threw the car at the two heroes. Spider-Man and the Black Cat leaped in opposite directions, just barley avoiding the automobile. The car crashed against the tower, shattering windows and leaving a hole in the building. The car came crashing down onto the ground.   
  
Spider-Man pointed his right wrist at a street light and pulled himself up and swung towards Dr. Octopus. Two of his mechanical tentacle attacked him. They were waving too wildly for him to get a clear shot of ramming into his chest, so he had to try and alter course on a dime. Unfortunately, the gave him ample time to ensnare him into a little trap. One of the arms slapped him across the ribs, causing him to slam back down onto the sidewalk.  
  
The Black Cat had her own troubles. She went in for a blow to his body, hoping his distraction with Spider-Man would allow her to dish out a stunning blow, but it was as if he had two separate brains, for his other two metal tentacles dashed at her. She did a back flip to avoid the first one, and for the split second she was on her hands, she saw in the corner of her eye the second claw coming at her. As she flipped back onto her feet, she instantly did a second back flip to avoid the second claw.  
  
She found herself too far away from Dr. Octopus himself, which was more dangerous because of being more open to his metal tentacles. She had to get closer to him which was harder for his tentacles to reach. She made a super jump at the building and with her feet, bounced off the wall and in mid air, turned around so her feet was on a collision course with his chest. Her feet was about to make contact when a three digit claw grabbed her by the ankle and slammed her against the wall.   
  
Spider-Man was quick to be back on his feet. Dr. Octopus laughed as he elevated himself up into the air, standing on all four metal claws. "Come and get me if you can, Spider-Man!"   
  
Dr. Octopus turned and ran on all four tentacles. Spider-Man looked over to his partner to see her still on the ground, breathing heavily. She looked up at him. "I'll be along, don't worry about me. Go bring him down!"  
  
He was torn, emotionally two ways. Should he let Dr. Octopus go and go help the Black Cat or does he go after him alone? She was persuading him to go after him. From the looks of it, she wasn't seriously hurt, just shaken. He nodded down to her, deciding to go after Dr. Octopus. He spun a web line and began to swing after him.  
  
Spider-Man's speed was faster than the most cars going thirty-five to forty-five miles per hour, but Dr. Octavius with his tentacles at full length, putting his body three stories above ground, was going faster. Spider-Man could not believe that Dr. Octopus was even faster than he.  
  
Dr. Octopus was running down the middle of a three lane highway! Cars were swerving to avoid hitting these metal tentacles and crashed into either other cars, parked cars, or other buildings. Spider-Man could not keep up, not matter what mid-swing maneuver he tried, he continued to fall behind. When he had disappeared from his sight, he ceased his pursuit and attached himself to a wall. He stayed there and looked down the road, at the mass destruction of cars crashes.  
  
Suddenly, his spider-senses warned him of danger. He looked towards the roof of the building he had latched himself on to see Dr. Octopus falling right towards his. He clinched his teeth viciously. There was no time to react. Dr. Octavius fell past Spider-Man, but as he passed, one of the three digit claws grabbed him by the wrist and brought him down with him.  
  
Dr. Octopus landed on his three remaining claws at the tips of each tentacle while the other one used the G-force of freefalling five stories and slammed him on top of the hood of a parked car. Every window of that car shattered as the hood caved in on impact.   
  
Spider-Man felt pain throughout his entire body, which was also a good sign that he was not paralyzed by the attack. He knew that he would have next to no time at all to recover before the next attack came. Spider-Man, groggily, turned his head towards Dr. Octopus to see a claw lunging for his face. Spider-Man lifted his right wrist and shot a web line at a street light. With all the strength he could muster up, he pulled the web line with such strength that his entire body was pulled out of the indentation in the hood. The claw missed his head by inches. He landed in front of the car, nearly stumbling as his feet touched the ground.  
  
Spider-Man fired a web line for Dr. Octopus' head. With a grin, he tilted his head out of the path of the web line and the web line attached itself to a brick in the building. It happened to be a loose brick in the wall. Spider-Man jerked on the web line and the loose brick shot out of the wall and hit Dr. Octopus in the back of the head.  
  
He covered his head with his hands, which was the distraction Spider-Man was looking for. Spider-Man leaped at Dr. Octopus with his left arm extended and his left hand balled up into a fist. He delivered a powerful punch across the face, which caused him to stumble backwards and slam up against the wall. Spider-Man went in again to deliver another punch across the face, but one of his metal tentacles slapped him back away from him. A half second later, one of the metal tentacles snapped like a whip, hitting him in the chest with such power, that he flew, back first across the street.  
  
A car driving on the road, slammed on his breaks, nearly hitting him in mid flight. Across the Street, inside of a McDonalds and sitting by the window, customers saw Spider-Man get sent across the street, heading straight for them. All the customers ran for cover screaming as Spider-Man crashed through the large rectangular window and flew over the tables and crashed into the lighted menu board before crashing down on top of the counter.  
  
Dr. Octavius laughed triumphantly ! "This is too easy!" 


	26. The Black Cat vs Dr Octopus

The next thing he knew, two black boots with white fluffy band just above the ankles slammed into his chest, again throwing him up against the brick wall. The Black Cat high kicked him across the face with her right foot. "You are beginning to get on my nerves!"   
"That's what I excel at!" The Black Cat replied with a smirk on her face.   
  
"I've never really been a cat person!" Dr. Octopus said as all four tentacles rushed towards her with open claws. They wiggled around, making sudden and unexpected moves, which made it difficult for Black Cat to predict where they would move in on her.   
  
The Black cat jumped over the first tentacle, but the second one had gripped her by the ankle. The tentacle swung her towards the wall, and her back crashed into the wall, and pain jolted through her entire body. The tentacle threw her against the side of the door, face first. She fell onto her back, in great pain. She struggled to turn around, but another tentacle wrapped around her waist. It lifted up to the second level of the building behind Dr. Octopus and swung her head through the glass window.   
  
The tentacle threw her hard at a street light and she slammed into it with her ribs and fell to the ground with a thud. The Black cat rolled weakly to her back. Her face mask was torn and her face covered in blood. Her black costume was starting to look like rags. She knew she had a few broken ribs. The blood pouring out of her nose told her that her nose was broken. She had a deep laceration across her right eye brow.  
  
Dr. Octopus was about to finish her off until he noticed a metal belt peeking from under her costume. He controlled one of his mechanical claws to grab the belt and rip it off her body hard enough to cause her more pain. Curiously, he brought the belt closer to him and studied this curious device. After he figured out what it was, he let out a laugh. "Now this is a surprise. You are nothing more than an average person trying to become a superhero. All your powers are stimulated by this device alone. You have no true powers."  
  
He threw the belt aside and controlled one of his tentacles to wrap around her waist. He lifted her high above his head and began to squeeze. She screamed in agony. "Well, if you want to be a hero, then you will die like one!"  
  
Out of no where, Spider-Man swung, feet first into Dr. Octopus' chest with such force, it lifted him off his feet and crashed into the wall, about a foot or two above the ground. He slid down and landed on his knees. With both wrists, he covered his entire body with webbing, causing him to stick to the wall. He got enough of the four mechanical tentacles to temporarily keep them from doing any more attacks.   
  
Spider-Man knew that battling Dr. Octopus here and new was going to accomplish nothing but more destruction and probably the death of Felecia. This war was going to have to be postponed until better circumstances. Right now, Felecia needed immediate medical attention. Spider-Man walked up to Felecia and cupped her up into his arm. He put her over his right should He spun a web line and began swinging his way towards the nearest hospital.   
  
Dr. Octopus, unable to move his whole arm, pointed his wrist up at Spider-Man just as he jumped off the ground. A small device shot out of a tiny tube and attached itself to Spider-Man's ankle. The impact was so minor, that Spider-Man did not feel a thing. He continued on his way to the hospital.  
  
Dr. Octopus used the claws on the tips of his four mechanical tentacles to free himself from the webbing. As soon as he was free he stood up and looked up in the direction Spider-Man had taken off.  
  
"You can run, Spider-Man but you can't hide," Dr. Octopus laughed as he pulled out his radar tracking device. "I will no longer be satisfied with just squashing you like the bug you are. I want to know the secret identity of my admirable foe. I want to know who it is that I will be destroying." 


	27. A Partnership Terminated

The next day, Spider-Man visited Felicia by crawling through the window. She was sleeping in bed. There was no doubt that everyone now knew that she was the Black Cat now that she no longer had her mask on. He landed on the floor and walked up to her bed. His landing on the floor awoken her. She had stitches across her right eyebrow. Her nose was bandaged up and there were black and blue bruisers all over her face. "Hi, Spidey?" She said hoarsely.  
  
"Hello, Felicia." He replied. Since she could not see his face, she could not tell that he had a mixed look on his face. She would know instantly what he was thinking and feeling by the look on his face, but he could not take off his mask here in the public. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I've been better," she replied with her usual smile. For the first time that Peter could remember, her smile turned to a serious look. "I guess you know my little secret by now."  
  
"About your 'powers'?" She did not look up at him. She didn't know what to say. "You lied to me, Felicia. All this time, you have been relying on technology for your powers."  
  
"I'm sorry, Spider-Man. I know it was wrong."  
  
"Wrong? You almost died out there! That is one hell of a mistake!"  
  
"I just didn't think you would understand."  
  
"You're right, I don't understand." Peter began to let out his frustration. "I don't understand risking your own life just to try to become a hero. Felicia, I did not become Spider-Man because I want to. Even now, I even contemplate quitting. I became Spider-Man against my will. It was fate when that radioactive spider bit me on my hand. That cliché, ' a hero is born not made' is true. You can not be who you are not, without putting yourself in line. Like I once was taught, 'with great power comes great responsibility."  
  
"You're right, Spider-Man. The truth is that after I heard what you were doing here in America, I too wanted to make my life count for something. I was tired of the life of a cat burglar, and wanted to give back what I stolen and repay the hurt that I inflicted." Felicia looked sadly up at Spider-Man. "When I get better, I promise I will be more careful and…"  
  
Spider-Man looked down at his feet. "No Felicia. There will not be a next time. I am not willing to let you go out with me and put your life in jeopardy. Dr. Octopus is one of the most dangerous foes this city has ever seen. It's too dangerous for you, without super powers." Spider-Man turned and walked towards the window. "I'm sorry Felicia, but as of this minute, our partnership has ended. I am terminating our partnership for your sake. If something happened to you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you. I'm sorry Felicia. I hope you will go back and live a simple, average life that I would so much would like to have for myself."  
  
With that, Spider-Man jumped out of the window and swung off. Felicia closed her eyes as tears began to streak down her bruised face.   
  
* * * *  
  
Peter was walking through the streets of New York City to clear the clutter in his mind. He had just terminated Felicia as his partner. Now, what was he going to do about himself as Spider-Man. One thing he knew, Dr. Octavius aka Dr, Octopus had to be stopped. How he was going to do that, he did not know. The truth of the matter was that he did not think he would be able to defeat him. He had a terrible feeling that fate was going to be against him, and he would not survive Dr. Octopus, but in the slim chance he did, then what? Was being   
Spider-Man worth the pain and suffering that he was placing on himself and on Mary Jane?   
  
The things that Felicia had told him began to flow through his mind. What if he told Mary Jane who he was? Would she understand? Would it release some of the pressure that was building up in him?   
  
"Peter?" A woman said who was half way to passing him. He had not been paying attention to his surroundings, but when he looked up he saw Mary Jane smiling up at him. It was the beautiful smile that always warmed his heart, and made him feel sure of himself. It was her face, that always lit the darkest times of his soul. Seeing her did eat away some of the pressure he was feeling, but not all of it. He only hoped that he was able to hide the rest of it.  
  
"Oh, hi MJ!"  
  
"It's been awhile since we've seen each other. Why is that?"  
  
Peter shrugged. "I don't know." He could not think of a reasonable explanation to give.  
  
"Are you okay, Peter?" She tilted her head in concern. "You are very quiet and seem to be off in the distance."  
  
"I don't know, I guess I just feel like my whole life is going down hill. My future with Dr. Octavius has been lost; Our college has been attacked."  
  
"There's more, isn't there. You're holding something back."  
  
Peter shook his head. "I am just unsure about my life right now. I can't go into the details right now. I'm fighting personal demons. It's nothing I won't be able to handle. I'll be okay."  
  
Mary Jane didn't believe him. Everything Felicia had told her wad true and more. Peter looked horrible. He had bags under his eyes, his hair was not neatly kept like usual. He looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. "Peter, I'm concerned. You don't look well."  
  
"I haven't been sleeping well, it's nothing. I'll work through this, trust me MJ, but thank you for asking. You mean the world to me, and just knowing that you're here and care really means the world to me."   
  
Peter smiled, and even gently grabbed each shoulder, leaned forward and pecked her on the side of the face. He looked back down at his feet and continued his way home.   
  
She placed a hand on the spot he kissed her. That was the first time he had shown her affection of any sort. She enjoyed the kiss thoroughly, but she knew that he was hiding something from her. He had never seen him so unfocused in her life. She had never seen him keep to himself so much. He was always the first to cheer someone up and make small talk. Something was wrong, and it scared her that it was destroying him, quickly. 


	28. A Visit From an Old Friend

Peter was home, sitting in the living room deep in thought. It was close to nine at night and the only thing lighting up the room was a small desk lamp. He knew he should be out there, looking for Dr. Octopus, but he was too wrapped up in his thoughts.   
  
His thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. There was only one person that could be: Mary Jane. He loved her with all his heart, but right now he really did not want to talk about his issues. The doorbell rang a second time and was immediately followed by three knocks on the door.  
  
Peter stood up and walked to the greed wooden door. He opened the door and there stood the last person he had ever expected to see for a long while. It was his best friend, Harry Osborn. "Hi Pete!"  
  
"Harry?" For the first time in a while, Peter's face was lit up with joy! "I don't believe it!" The two friends hugged. "How have you been?"  
  
"I've been doing good," Harry said as he entered the apartment and Peter closing the door behind him. He looked around to see clothes all over the couch and floor. There were several pizza boxes on the dinning room table and thrown on the floor. "Man, this place is a mess, even by your standard!"  
  
"Yea, I kinda have been slacking off lately." Peter said, making his way back towards the couch.  
  
"I've been warned that you have not bee yourself lately."  
  
"Who have you been talking to?" Peter turned his head towards his friend.  
  
"Mary Jane," Harry replied, walking around the back of the couch to the front to face his friend. "I know how you feel about her, Peter. I know that you love her more than life itself, and we both know that she loves you just as much. What doesn't make sense to me is that why you still have not told her how much you love her, even after she told you how she feels about you."  
  
Peter had this same discussion with Aunt May just a month ago. How could he explain what has been happening without revealing the fact that he is Spider-Man, the very one who Harry blames killed his father. "My life is too complex right now. It's just not the right time."  
  
"Come on, Pete! That is just another excuse. Ever since high school, you have made up excuses why you can't talk to her, and tell her how you feel. When is the right time, Pete? What will your next excuse be?" Peter did not reply. There was no way he could explain his situation to him. There's no way Harry could understand the complexity of his situation. "Pete, Mary Jane loves you and is very concern. She wants to be there for you and help you, but you refuse the help?"  
  
"I guess I just don't want to drag Mary Jane down with me."  
  
"What are you talking about Pete?" Harry looked at him confusingly. "Listen, I know about what has happened to you recently. You have been going through some major setbacks. Don't hide yourself from the world, and especially don't hide yourself from Mary Jane."  
  
Felicia had tried to talk to him about this, and some of what she said had made sense. Harry was doing the same thing, and some of the things he had said also made sense, but he was still reluctant. No one fully understood his problem. No one knew he was Spider-Man, and it was better that way for all of their sakes. One thing was become more clear to him, him being Spider-Man was something he could not just quit. Spider-Man was his life, everything else was secondary.  
  
"Pete, you'll get through this, I know you will." Harry put a hand on his shoulder. "You are an intelligent person, smarter than anyone I have ever known, next to my father. You'll find a way out of this mess, I only hope you will let us help you."  
  
"Thanks, Harry." h 


	29. A Visit from Another Old Friend

The next day, Peter was still at home. He had gone to bed late last night, spending time with his best friend, Harry, who had visited him last night. Classes were not to begin until two days as well as his job with the Dailey Bugle. He was bored out of his mind and had no idea how to keep himself busy. That question was put on hold when the phone rang.  
  
Peter sat down on the side of his bed in his room and grabbed the cordless phone on his nightstand and answered the call. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Peter!"  
  
"Aunt May?" This was a pleasant surprise.  
  
"Are you enjoying your short vacation?"  
  
"Not really, Aunt May. I'm going out of my mind."  
  
"Oh, you really need to learn how to enjoy life more. You're always so serious and work your life away. I hear that Harry paid you a visit last night."  
  
So that was the reason for the call. Harry called her and told her his situation. "He called you, didn't he?"  
  
"I just got off the phone with him, and I got a call from Mary Jane the night before. Peter, they are both very concerned for you. You've been keeping to yourself, not talking to anyone whenever possible, and you seem to be very stressed."  
  
"A lot has happened in the last four weeks, Aunt May," Peter replied.  
  
"Yes, you have been through a lot, but why won't you let Mary Jane into your life and help you?"  
  
"Aunt May, It's hard to explain, but I care for MJ so much, and I don't want her to get involved with my hard times. She has so much to live for."  
  
"Let me tell you about relationships, Peter. Your Uncle Ben and I have known some hard times. Before he died, he was laid off from his job. He didn't want you to know, but he took that very hard. During that time, money was very short and we nearly lost the house."  
  
"Really? I never knew!"   
  
"There was no need to worry you. You were getting ready to graduate from High School. Anyway, I went through that hard time with him, because I loved him with all my heart. I didn't care if we lost the house, we had each other. I supported him, emotionally, right up until he died. Peter, when a woman loves a man, she will stick with him during the hard times. She doesn't care about going through the hard times, or even if there was danger to herself. She is willing to go through it all and help carry the burden of the one she loves. The same goes for the man who loves a woman. Peter, Mary Jane loves you, and she wants to help you carry the burden, but you won't let her, which hurts her even more. In a way, you are telling her that you don't love her."  
  
This had struck a cord in Peter. Aunt May did not know about his secret life as Spider-Man, but somehow she made it all relevant to him. It also brought to light what Felicia had told her. He loved her so much and he thought he was protecting her by keeping her away from him, but it was doing both her and himself more harm than good.  
  
There was no more doubt what needed to be done. He was going right over to MJ's apartment and going to tell her everything. He was going to tell her about him being Spider-Man. If everything that Felicia, Harry, and Aunt May said was true, then she would not care, and would rather take the risk and love him than live life without him.   
  
"Aunt May, this was more help than…"  
  
His spider senses started flaring. There was immanent danger coming. As a natural reflex, he pulled out his mask from under his sleeve. "Peter, are you there?"  
  
Suddenly, four metal tentacles came crashing through the window, throwing shattered pieces of glass in all directions. Peter covered his face from the glass and instantly put his mask on.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Peter, are you there?"   
  
Peter had stopped in mid sentence as if something had distracted his attention from the conversation. Her heart began to pounce and her eyes widen when she heard glass shattering and Peter screaming. "Peter? Peter!"  
  
She heard the thump of the other phone hitting the phone. There was some kind of evil laugh far across the room. "Oh my god, Peter!" Aunt May hung up the phone and began to dial 911.  
  
* * * *  
  
Spider-Man, jumped from his bed as Dr. Octopus entered his room. "So this is you house. Very nice, Spider-Man, but it only shows how human you really are."  
  
"You are treading on dangerous ground, Octopus!" Spider-man said firmly. The only part of his costume he had on was his mask. The rest of his costume was in the closet. He was in a pair of jeans and a black T-Shirt. "I don't appreciate being attacked in my own home!"  
  
"Ah, but you will learn to deal with disappointment. I have!" one of his mechanical tentacles slapped him across the chest, sending him flying into his door, causing it to break off it's hinges. He hit just shy of the stair case going down and slid the remaining few inches he had left and began to roll all the way down the staircase.  
  
Peter screamed in pain as he felt a pain in his rib cage. Walking on his mechanical tentacles, Dr. Octopus walked down the stairs. Spider-Man struggled to get to his feet, but a metal tentacle wrapped around his waist and lifted him off the ground. Swinging him around for a few seconds, he then brought him over the dinning room table and slammed him through the middle of the table. Dr. Octopus lifted him off the ground and tossed him into the kitchen cabinets. Spider-Man hit the wooden floor, on the verge of blacking out!  
  
* * * *  
  
Mary Jane was in the elevator on her way up to see Peter. She wanted to see him and try to get him to talk to her. She was angry that he would not let her help her, and she was going to let him know that. He can not push her off and expect everything to be fine when everything got back to normal.  
  
The elevator stopped and she slid open the metal gate door. A large crashing noise came from Peter's apartment. "Peter?" She rushed to the door and opened it. When the door was all the way open, she saw mass destruction in the apartment and the villain, she had heard about in the news, standing in the room.   
  
Dr. Octopus had one of his claws grabbing Spider-Man's mask but when he turned and saw Mary Jane open the door, the claw released the mask. "So, Spider-Man has a girlfriend, how interesting!"  
  
One of the mechanical tentacles grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up. "Put me down, you creep!" She screamed! She was trying to free herself from the mechanical tentacle but with no luck.  
  
Dr. Octopus looked down at Spider-Man who was barely moving, which let him know that he was still barely conscious. "This is not the time or place. It's too busy here. You'll know where to find me, and you better come, for your girlfriends sake!" 


	30. Seeking Help from Kingpin

Felicia was still in bed at the hospital. The Doctor had wanted her to stay one more night because of the server injuries she had obtained. The medication she had her on took away the pain of her broken ribs for several hours. She was flipping through the television and stopped at a channel broadcasting the local news.  
  
"This is Britney Colbine of WNNN news reporting to you live for this special report. Dr. Octopus, formerly Dr. Octavius, brilliant atomic research assistant turned villain, has been spotted here. You can see the mass devastation he has left behind in the apartment, near the top of the this pent house. There are no reports of any casualties or server injury, though the police have not ruled out the very likely scenario of a kidnapping."  
  
Felicia sat up in bed, in shock. She recognized that apartment on the news. It was Peter's apartment! Dr. Octavius had obviously learned Peter's secret identity! If this was true, Peter would be in grave danger. Was he dead or did he get away from that battle? The fact that the police did not find his body was a good sign that he had escaped, but it was obvious that Dr. Octopus was too much for him alone to handle. She knew he would object, but she had to help him, and there was only one way she would be able to do that.  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
Mr. Wilson Fisk was in sitting at his desk enjoying a cup of espresso. He was enjoying the peace and quiet until he watched a young girl whit snow white hair dressed in a hospital ground, limping before his desk.  
  
"I don't mean to be rude, my darling, but how did you get past my security guards?"  
  
She tossed a security badge onto his desk. "You should think about firing them, Fisk!"  
  
He looked at the badge on his desk and looked up at Felicia and squinted. "Are you who I think you are?"  
  
"Yes, Fisk! The Black Cat."  
  
Wilson Fisk laughed mockingly at her. "You don't look so good. Perhaps you should leave your superhero way of life behind and get back to the hospital where you belong."  
  
"I need something from you, Fisk!" She pounded on his desk. "I want you to give me super human powers, in the same way you did for Scorpion!"  
  
"What makes you think I had anything to do with that?" Fisk grinned.  
  
"Cut the crap, Fisk!" Felicia looked viciously at him.  
  
"Let me try to understand this, "You accuse me of being the Kingpin of the underworld, and have tried for many years to prove it, and now you want my help? Am I missing something?"  
  
"Like I said, Fisk, let's cut the crap. We both know you are the Kingpin. We both now that you are not clean as you say you are."  
  
"If that's the case, then why shouldn't I have you terminated immediately for trespassing? Why should I help you get your powers, so only for you to use them to bring me down?"   
  
"Because I make a promise to you. Do this for me, and I will never be in your hair again. I will go back to Paris, and you will never see or hear from me again."  
  
"Very interesting, but why? Why do you desire this from me and why should I believe you?"  
  
"Let me put it this way, Fisk," Felicia sat on the edge of his desk. "We both know you were responsible for the explosion of the New York Science Complex building. And we all know what happened because of that explosion. Either way, I do not intend to let Dr. Octopus that you were responsible, but despite that, he is going to find out sooner rather than later. When he does, he's coming after you. I want these powers to help Spider-Man bring him down once and for all. He and I are the only ones who stand in his way from you."  
  
Wilson Fisk nodded. "You make a valid point. Okay, let's say I do have the technology to do what you ask. However, after your bout with Dr. Octopus, you and Spider-Man can never be partners again. I want this promise from you as well as you and that wretched Spider-Man will never be in my hair again!"  
  
"I promise that he and I will never be partners again, and I promise I will never be in your hair, but I will not promise Spider-Man. However, I do give my word that I will never let Spider-Man know about this. This is for both our benefits because we both know he would object to this to no end."  
  
"Another valid point. Fine, I can agree to this, but are you up to this. It looks like you have just walked out of the hospital a bit prematurely. This process may heal some, but not all of the damage you have obtained in battle."  
  
"Don't worry about my condition. That's my concern only."  
  
"Very well then, let's go get you some superhuman powers!"  
  
* * * *  
  
Felicia was taken into a science lab where the scientists were preparing her for an internal scan to check her DNA and cell count. They also took a blood sample and was currently checking for any contamination in the blood. She had climbed into the case and leaned back in the wall, as the scientists locked her up against the back. Wilson Fisk was observing his scientist do their magic as they were nearly ready to empower her with new super human powers. One of the scientist had pulled out a vile of black liquid. On the vile was the symbol of a cat. He was about to pour it into the machine until the chief scientist stopped him. "Wait! Stop! We can not give her powers!"  
  
"Have you found something that makes her incompatible?" Wilson Fisk asked.  
  
"Actual, she does not need us to give her powers."  
  
"Explain?" Felicia said through the glass shield.  
  
"We found something in your DNA. I don't know how or what you used to give you your powers the first time, but whatever it was, it had major side affect. It mutated some of you DNA strands in your body."  
  
"Why was this side affect not outwardly apparent?" Felicia asked as the other scientists opened the machine and began to unloose her.  
  
"Because your good DNA still overpowers the mutated ones, so in a way, your good DNA strands has these mutated strands locked away."  
  
"Okay, now what does this all mean?" Wilson Fisk asked.  
  
"It means that she has the same super humans powers that she had before locked away inside of her, but to a greater extent than before. All we have to do is unlock these mutated strands and you will have all the same powers you had before but to a greater extent. Now that the powers would be natural to your body, you will be faster, stronger, and more agile than you were before. All it will take is one injection of this antidote I have into your blood stream and in minutes your powers will slowly come to you. You may have use of all of your powers with in an hour, with this antidote which will speed the process up a little. Otherwise, by not taking this antidote, your powers would not be unleashed until maybe years down the road."  
  
Felicia could not believe what she was hearing. She has had real powers all this time, and never even knew it. No longer did she have to pretend to be a hero, but she could now use her real powers and learn to control them and learn the way of life of a hero. "Let's do it then!" 


	31. The Final Showdown

Peter was glad that he was able to get out of his apartment before the police and all the media had arrived with his Spider-Man costume. He was now standing on his favorite ledge on top of a tower in the heart of the city. He had his pants and boots on, but his mask and shirt were laid neatly on top of the eagle-gargoyle's head. He was in the middle of wrapping his rib cage with a ace bandage. As he wrapped his rib cage, pain jolted through him like lightning.   
  
The ace bandage was long enough for five laps around his abdomen. After he was finished, he grabbed his shirt and slowly put his shirt on. The tightness of his uniform bothered his ribs even more. After a few seconds, he was use to the pain and he grabbed his mask and pulled it down over his head.  
  
He had no more time to waist, Mary Jane was in trouble, and he had to save her, no matter what the cost. He knew that this was going to be a fight to the end, and as the way things was turning out, this would be his final day in existence. The one thing he had to make sure he did before he was killed was make sure Mary Jane is safe from danger. After that, it didn't matter what happened to him or with Dr. Octopus and stop his madness.  
  
Spider-Man fired a web line and began to swing through the city. Dr. Octopus said something about him knowing where to find him. What was that suppose to mean? As he was swinging through the city, something began itching his ankle. In mid swing he reached down to his ankle and felt something attached to his red and blue boot. It was very tiny, he could nearly crush it with a pinch of two of his fingers. With his thumb and index finger, he pulled the tiny object off of his uniform and pulled it up in front of his face to look at it. It was some sort of mechanical device. There was no doubt that this is what Dr. Octopus used to find him at his own home. So his secret identity was still intact! That was a burden off his mind. Aunt May was still safe, for now.   
  
He swung through the city, not sure what he was looking. He swung by the burnt down science complex but there was nothing suspicious going on there. For over an hour and after several laps through the city, Spider-Man was loosing hope. Would he ever see Mary Jane alive again?   
  
Hope was fading fast until he noticed on the roof of an abandoned car factory warehouse a large red dot painted on the roof. He knew without a doubt that he had found him. Now, he hoped that Dr. Octopus didn't harm Mary Jane in any way.  
  
* * * *  
  
Mary Jane back was slammed up against a wall. "What do you want from me?" Mary Jane demanded angrily.   
  
Dr. Octavius grinned as one of his metal tentacles wrapped around her waist and pulled her to him. Her face was less than an inch from his. "My young darling…" He put his rig hand on her face, but she jerked her neck, to pull her face away. Dr. Octavius laughed. "You have already done want I want. Spider-Man is on his way, to rescue you. So actually, your usefulness has expired." Without warning, his right hand shot up and grabbed her by the throat. She yelped and gasped as began to chock her. "Spider-Man will be here weather you are alive or dead. The truth of the matter is, that by killing you, Spider-Man will become more reckless and give me more of an advantage. No, maybe on the other hand, I just want to see Spider-Man face when he sees you dead!"  
  
The sound of glass shattering above him made Dr. Octopus loosen his grip on her throat and looked up to see Spider-Man breaking through the skylight. His knees were to his chest as he pointed both wrists down at him. He fired two web lines which stuck to Dr. Octopus' shoulders. With all his strength, he jerked on the web lines and for added strength, he straighten up so his feet pointed towards Dr. Octopus.   
  
The strong jerk pulled Dr. Octopus off the ground, forcing him to lose his hold on Mary Jane. Spider-Man's feet rammed him in the pack on back, sending him flying back down. He crashed on the ground with his stomach and face first.  
  
Spider-Man landed several feet from Dr. Octopus who was stunned by the attack. He finally looked at Spider-Man with a bloody lip. His teeth was clenched tightly, as his outrage was clearly apparent.   
  
Spider-Man ran and helped Mary Jane backup to her feet. "Are you okay, MJ?"  
  
"Yes, thank-you, Spider-Man!"  
  
Spider-Man looked behind him to see Dr. Octavius getting up to his feet. He looked back at Mary Jane and grabbed her arms. "You must get out of here quickly! I'll hold him off!"  
  
"There is no escape, Spider-Man! The only way you can and your girlfriend can escape is by killing me." Dr. Octopus lifted up a large square remote control and he pushed one of the large red glowing buttons. He then reached down and grabbed a piece a metal and threw it at one of the walls. Just inches from the wall the piece of shrapnel hit an invisible field. Electric bolts fired where the metal hit and the metal fell to the floor. "You see, I have an invisible electric blockade covering every inch of wall. Even the ceiling is covered. You can not escape this building without deactivating the shield, and the only way to do that is by going through me."  
  
"You're crazy Dr. Octopus!" Spider-Man turned to face him. "You were once a well respected man in the world of science, and now you use your knowledge and skills for evil purposes!   
  
"My life was over when that explosion destroyed my life's work is over, and so will the life of Wilson Fisk as soon as I am done with you, since I now know he is the one responsible!"  
  
"Forget it Dr. Octopus! The line of you terror ends here!" Spider-Man replied.  
  
"We'll see about that!" All four mechanical tentacles raced towards him. Spider-Man allowed his spider-senses to lead him as he leaded over and ducked under the attacking tentacles. He jumped for Dr. Octopus, avoiding all the tentacles and landed a punch across his face.  
  
Dr. Octavius turned his face back towards Spider-Man with an evil grin on his face. Before Spider-Man could do anything, a mechanical tentacle wrapped itself around his wrist and threw him into a rusted down steel frame of a car. Pain jabbed through his already damaged ribs as Dr. Octopus began to inflict more. The tentacle had not let go of his wrist, but instead, flung Spider-Man up in the air like a doll and slammed him into the invisible electrical fence just inches from the wall.  
  
Spider-Man scream in pain as the electricity began to burn his back. Charred flesh could be seen on his back, as a large hole was burnt through the costume. Spider-Man crawled to his hands and feet, trying to get up. A mechanical claw whipped him back onto his stomach, hitting on the burns on his back.   
  
Dr. Octopus laughed mockingly at Spider-Man. "It's over, Spider-Man!" His four mechanical tentacles picked up the rusted steel framed and crashed it down upon Spider-Man's back!  
  
Mary Jane, watching from a distance, gasped, unable to believe her eyes. She was somewhat relived to see the steel frame roll off Spider-Man and him struggling to his hands and feet, his body shaking. Spider-Man's costume was torn all over his body, and the white eye pieces were cracked!  
  
Dr. Octopus was amused at the sight of a broken Spider-Man, but he was not satisfied as of yet. He walked up to the injured Spider-man as he struggled to his feet, still hunched over. Dr. Octopus brought his right fist behind him and went to punch Spider-Man across the face, but Spider-Man caught his fist in the middle of his right palm and squeezed. Dr. Octopus gasped at the pain, as Spider-Man stood up straight. With his right fist, he punched Dr. Octopus square in the chest hard enough to send him flying several yards. While in air, the remote control dropped out of his pocket and bounced slightly on the floor. Spider-Man shot a web line at it, and jerked on the web line, sending the remote flying into his hands. He pressed the red button and the invisible electrical fence flickered off. He dropped the control on to the floor and stomped his foot through the remote with the heel of his right foot.  
  
Dr. Octopus was back on his feet with a grin on his face. "This doesn't change a thing, Spider-Man! You are still going to die!"  
  
Before Spider-Man could react, one of Dr. Octopus's metal tentacles slapped him across the chest, sending him crashing into the far wall. The impacted dented the wall as Spider-Man hit the ground. A metal tentacle wrapped around Spider-Mans right wrist and another one wrapped around his left. The two tentacles lifted the barely conscious Spider-Man high above the ground, stretching his arms out from one end to the other.  
  
"Before I kill you, I must know who it is I am about to kill!" Dr. Octopus said in his thick German accent. The claw to one of his two remaining tentacles made it's way towards Spider-Man's mask.  
  
"No!" Mary Jane gasped in horror. Something had to be done to stop this man. He was going to ruin Spider-Man's life! The claw clasped at the mask. Mary Jane was frozen. She prayed for some kind of miracle; for some kind of intervention. She did not want to see his identity revealed, but she could not keep herself from looking away.  
  
The Claw slowly pulled on the mask. The skin of the neck could be seen. Soon the mask was up to his chin, wear blood stained the skin. Soon, the reason for the blood stains was revealed. The blood was partially from the busted lip. Some of it was probably caused by internal bleeding. The blood was also dripping from his nose as the mask went above his nose. The Claw suddenly finished the job and ripped the mask all the way off.  
  
Mary Jane was stunned beyond words. She didn't know what to think, and didn't know if she could trust her eyes. Dr. Octopus looked up in disbelief and horror as there in his grasp, his admirable foe Spider-Man, was no other but Peter Parker, his own intern. "Now, how can this be? How can fate be so cruel?" He was so distracted, the mechanical tentacles dropped Peter to the floor.   
  
"Octopus!" A voice called from above his ahead. He turned and looked up just as the Black Cat's right foot came crashing into his chest sending him crashing into a metal beam.   
  
Dr. Octopus was back at full concentration, as he clenched his teeth. "I see that you haven't learned your lesson the first time!" A metal tentacle raced towards her. With very quick speed, she spun around, and released her razor claws and sliced the claw off the tentacle.  
  
"I see that your powers seem to be genuine this time. No matter, you will die just the same." All three remaining claws, and the one tentacle with an electric stump raced towards her. She leaped higher, than Dr. Octopus had seen her jump before. She reflected herself off the wall to nearly fly over Dr. Octopus. She was nearly past him until one of the metal tentacle wrapped around her ankle. The tentacle pulled her and slammed her onto the hard ground.  
  
The Cat rolled onto her back and hopped onto her feet as if she was unfazed by the attack. She ducked under a tentacle which went to grab her by the throat. She caught the tentacle on its way back with super strength, she pulled on the tentacle, sending Dr. Octopus flying towards her. She formed a fist with her right and her fist met with his face. Dr. Octopus staggered backwards, cupping his hands over his nose and mouth. "Ah, you stupid…"  
  
The Black Cat charged at Dr. Octopus, waving her razor claws on both hands. From out of no where, a claw grabbed her right wrist. She went to cut her wrist free with the razor claws on her other hand but another one grabber her right ankle. The two tentacles picked her off the ground and swung her around.  
  
He had her where he wanted. He could do whatever he wanted with her, and she would not be able to protect herself from the incurring damage with only one hand. He swung her face first through a window high up on one of the walls. The tentacles pulled her back and slammed her up against the ceiling before letting her go, allowing her to free fall. Against the pain of her already bruised ribs, she was able to twist around to hit the ground with her upper arm.   
  
The Black Cat rolled back onto her back, barley conscious. The mask that had been covering her face had slipped off in the last attack, and Mary Jane, who was watching from a safe hiding place again could not believe her eyes. Felicia Hardy was the Black Cat! First it was Peter and now Felicia. In a weird way, it was all starting to make sense now. Felicia, was Peters crime fighting partner, so no wonder why told her all those things about Peter. She now knew why Peter had never committed himself to her. More than that, she now knew that he did love her.   
  
When she broke out of her train of though, she saw that Dr. Octopus had one of his mechanical tentacles wrapped around Felicia's neck and was lifting her off the ground and was acting like a noose around her throat! Felicia gasped and she grabbed at the tentacles, desperately trying to get air back into her lungs. Mary Jane looked around and found a rusted metal pipe on the floor. She grabbed it and quietly snuck up behind Dr. Octopus.  
  
"Stupid girl, do you think it really matters if you have found real super powers or not? You are going to die just the same!" Dr. Octopus laughed.  
  
Mary Jane raised the metal pipe and cracked it over his thick round skull! Dr. Octopus yelped in pain, as he lost his concentration and the mechanical tentacle released Felicia from it's death grip.  
Putting a hand over the bloody spot on his head, he turned to face Mary Jane with teeth clinching, and veins popping out from his head. Mary Jane dropped the pole, as the sudden realization of what she had done and what was going to happen next came to her. She slowly stepped back away from him, but every step farther she took was met by a step towards her on his part. "That is going to cost you, my dear!"  
  
Peter struggled to his feet, but nearly fell back down, as the world was turning before his eyes. Everything was starting to become more clearer when he heard Mary Jane yelp. With a turn of his head, he saw Dr. Octopus raise Mary Jane off the ground by one of his tentacles wrapping around her neck, choking her to death. "I was hoping for you to see your boyfriends death, but that little stunt of yours changed my mind. Now, I will have to settle with seeing the reaction of Parker as he sees you dead and broken body thrown in front of him!"  
  
"NO!" Peter screamed with rage! As he charged at him like a rampaging bull.  
  
Dr. Octopus turn just in time to receive a fist across his face, sending him stubble backwards and causing the tentacle to release Mary Jane. "ENOUGH!" Peter marched a few steps and grabbed Dr. Octopus by the collar of his white science uniform and pulled him in as he deliver a quick punch to the gut and then a devastating upper cat, putting him down flat on his back.   
  
Peter pulled him off the ground by the white coat, and held him a foot off the ground. "Your reign of terror ends NOW!" Peter used all his full strength to throw him over his shoulder.  
  
Dr. Octavius screamed in terror as he hit the metal wall face first, just barley getting his arms out in front of him. He hit the ground and his body began to shake. Pain echoed throughout his body as he was in shock. Peter continued to show no mercy towards his nemesis. Again he pick him up off the ground. "You have killed enough in this lifetime, Doc! You have nearly killed my partner…" Felicia was on her hands and knees trying to get up when she heard him refer to her as partner. A smile appeared on her face. "…and you have kidnapped and tried to kill the one person that means more to me than the world!" Mary Jane as sitting on top of her legs when she heard what Peter was saying. Tears strolled down her face, full of joy to hear him say it out loud his feelings towards her.   
  
  
Peter slammed him up against the wall and continuously pounded on Dr. Octopus face until his face was a bloody mess. With each punch, he put more and more strength and rage continued to build up. Peter paused his pounding, to look down at the bloody Dr. Octopus. He was barley conscious. "Please…no more…have mercy on me!"  
  
"Mercy? You know no mercy, now you ask me for it! No, your reing of terror ends now!" He raised his fist to deliver one final blow which would end this war once and for all until he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't do it, Peter! He's not worth throwing your life away for. Don't become the monster he is."  
  
Peter looked back into Felicia's eyes and then down at Dr. Octopus scared for his life. He remembered their first encounter when he urged Dr. Octopus not to kill Wilson Fisk's assistant but Dr. Octopus went ahead and did it in cold blood. Now, the roles were reversed. He was about to do the same with Dr. Octopus, and what would that make him?  
  
Peter lowered his fist. "No, I am not the monster like you are. The law will judge you!" Peter threw him onto the floor.  
  
Peter turned his back towards Dr. Octopus to find Mary Jane running into his arms. His ribs and bruises ached by her touch, but he found holding her in his arms to be more comforting than the pain bothering him. It was finally over. Mary Jane was safe, and Dr. Octopus had been defeated. Now, there was finally time for rest and recovery.   
  
Peter did not realized that a metal tentacle was slithering around his ankle. By the time he felt it, it was to late. He was lifted high off the ground, as Mary Jane ran back a few steps. A bloody Dr. Octopus was back on his face. "Fool! You should have finished me while you had the chance!" He threw Spider-Man across the room. Peter's back crashed into the wall and fell to the ground.  
  
A tentacle wrapped around the Black Cat's and Mary Jane's necks and they lifted them off the floor, chocking them to death. Peter, his entire body shaking in pain, looked over at Dr. Octopus and then at Mary Jane and the Black Cat. He then looked directly up over Dr. Octopus' head to see the ceiling cracked. The only thing keeping the portion of the ceiling up was a beam right behind Dr. Octopus.  
  
Pointing both his wrists towards the top of the beam, trying to fight the shaking, and fired two web lines. They both connected to the metal beam. With his last ounce of strength, he jerked on the web lines as hard as he could. It was just enough to send the beam crashing down behind Dr. Octopus.  
  
Dropping Mary Jane and the Felicia, he looked behind him and then above him as a section of the ceiling began to cave in on top of him. Felicia jumped to her feet and grabbed Mary Jane and pulled her out of danger. Dr. Octopus screamed as the large pieces of the ceiling came crashing on top of him.  
  
A large pile of debris fell on top of Dr. Octopus, and when it was all done and said, his upper body was still visible. The metal pack on his back had been destroyed and sparks were flying from it's circuits. The metal tentacles twitched, but nothing more. Felicia helped Mary Jane up to her feet and she ran to Peter's aid. Felicia cautiously walked up to Dr. Octopus, and felt his wrist for a pulse. He was still alive, just out cold.   
  
Mary Jane knelt besides Peter to see if he was alright. Afterwards, she stood up and helped him up onto his feet, and allowed him to lean on her. Felicia walked up to Peter and Mary Jane. "It over!"  
  
The sound of sirens was heard approaching the warehouse. There was no mistaking that they police had somehow discovered that there was action going on here and they on their way to check it out. Felicia ran and fetched her and Peter's mask on the floor. "Let's hit the roof!" 


	32. Farewell to the Kingpin

All three of them were on the ceiling looking down, over the edge as the police brought Dr. Octopus out with his hands behind his back in a special metal cuffs that had been used on Scorpion. They watched as they but him in the back of the prison van. Next coming out of the warehouse was police officer with a cardboard box with the remains of the mechanical pack. The police had taken no chances and disassembled the whole device, leaving it in a thousand small pieces in that box.  
  
Mary Jane put a hand on Peter's shoulder. "I am so sorry about Dr. Octavius, Peter. I know how much you respected him and how you looked forward to the internship."  
  
Peter faintly smiled. "It's okay, I guess. I suppose I am destined to remain Spider-Man." Peter looked over to Felicia who had finished putting on her mask. "I want to apologize to you. I wanted to protect you so I terminated our partnership. I have now learned, that I can't do things on my own, and that it is not my place to make decisions for someone for their own protection. It was wrong to terminate the partnership. It is your decision about your life, and I had no right to force you to make a decision about your life. I could really use help keeping New York safe, and it would be my pleasure if you would consider continuing to be my partner."  
  
Felicia smiled sweetly. "I am honored, Peter, but I would just be in the way. My powers are real now, and I need to take what you have taught me about being a superhero and go out on my own for awhile. I am going back to Paris, since there is work that needs to be done there."  
  
"I am sorry to see you go," Peter replied. ",but I wish you luck."  
  
"I wish the both of you luck in return." Felicia looked towards Mary Jane and stepped up to her. "You are a lucky woman, MJ. Peter is one of a kind, and probably one of the most dedicated men out there."  
  
"Thank you, Felicia. I hope you would consider coming back and visiting us once in a while."  
  
"Count on it." With that, Felicia ran towards the back of the warehouse and jumped over the ledge. Peter turned towards Mary Jane. "What I said before to Felicia about how I don't have a right to force her to make a decision about her life, that applies to you to. Mary Jane, I don't expect you to forgive me for all I put you through. I have lied and pushed you away, and you have every reason to hate me. I should have told you that I am Spider-Man. I should have told you what was going on with me even during our senior year at high school. "  
  
Mary Jane put her four fingers on his lip and hushed him. She looked at him with more love in her eyes than Peter could remember. "I understand, Peter."  
  
Peter held both of her hands in his. "MJ, the truth is that I love you more than the world. I know that my being…"  
  
Again, Mary Jane hushed him. "Peter, I love you; I have always loved you. You are the world to me. You are the one I want to spend my life with. If you love me, than that's all that matters. Everything else will work itself out." The two of them held each other in their arms and their lips met for a long deprived passionate kiss.   
  
* * * *  
  
Wilson Fisk was sitting at his desk with his feet on top of the desk and smoking a Cuban cigar when he heard a thump on the floor. He looked to his right, and standing there by the window was Spider-Man in a new, clean costume. Wilson Fisk smiled as he stood up, lifting his heavy body. "So, Spider-Man, I hear that you have put an end to Dr. Octavius' reign of terror."  
  
"Yes, he is at a mental institution, but you are not off the hook. I know that it was you who destroyed the science complex. You owned that building and you had it destroyed to claim the insurance money. That is fraud and you can spend the rest of you life in prison for it."  
  
"You have no proof of any illegal activity on my part, Spider-Man! I am clean in the eyes of the authority and the public!"  
  
"You're right, I can't prove it." Spider-Man replied.  
  
"WILSON FISK!" Venessa Fisk's voice came screaming out of the elevator down the end of the room.  
  
"And it appears that I won't have to." Spider-Man stepped out and prepared to leap out of the window, but he looked back to see Mrs. Fisk sreaming at her husband.  
  
Wilson Fisk stepped back, in fear of his wife. "Now Honey, please! It's all a misunderstanding!"  
  
His wife was not buying it. She was screaming bloody murder at him and all his attempts to ease her anger seemed to fail. Spider-Man leaped out of the window and left the two of them to duke it out.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
My life as a superhero is a continuing learning experience. I will never know all the answers, but I do know that I will never have to try to answer them on my own.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~   
  
At a newsstand, a pile of Daily Bugle newspapers was delivered. On the front cover read, "Millionaire business guru, Wilson Fisk, moving to Japan!" Across the street from the newsstand, a large crowd gathered at the steps of the Fisk Tower where Wilson Fisk embracing his wife was meeting with the media.  
  
"The only reason, that my wife and I are leaving, is that we need an extended vacation, so we decide to stay at one of my Condo's in Japan. We intend to come back to New York someday, but right now, we just nee a break for our work related stress!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
You would think after this experience, that things would get better, but the truth is this is just the beginning of my story. Like I once told Mary Jane, there is so much to tell. One thing is for certain, no matter what comes my way, I will meet it to the best of my abilities, because I'm Spider-Man!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Spider-Man was watching the conference on the wall of the Fisk Tower above all of their heads. When he heard all he wanted to hear, he fired a web line and began to swing through the city. At times, he swung low enough to nearly land on the roof of a cab, and other times, he was on top of the world. He swung past the Empire States building, with a giant American Flag waving to the wind. He swung to the balcony of an apartment, where Mary Jane waved at him with a giant smile on her face. He landed on the balcony and he ripped off his mask. The two of them embraced passionately and tilted their head as their lips connected. They both felt electricity surge through them, as neither wanted to let the other go. There they stayed, cherishing what would be the beginning of the perfect life together.  
  
THE END  
  
A NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR (UPDATED 1/22/04)  
  
Thanks for taking the time to read and review Spider-Man 2! I enjoyed writing this story tremendously. Due to the overwhelmingly number of positive feedback on this story, I am finally getting ready to write a sequel to this story THE SPECTACULAR SPIDER-MAN (SPIDER-MAN 3). Keep an eye out for the first chapter any day now. 


End file.
